New Life, New Identity
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: DBZ crossover Yugi's been deserted by the one he cares about the most, Yami, as well as Jou, Honda and Anzu. He asks Kaiba where he should go, and Kaiba takes him to a buisness acquaintance, Bulma Briefs. YamixYugifemale later CHAPTER 5 now fixed
1. Chapter 1Chapter 1 Leaving Domino and th

HI another story

I know I start with new ones even if I haven't completed the others --;

I don't even know why I'm doing it,

Maybe 'cause I don't want the ideas to disappear, my memory isn't the best

Anyway this is a Dragon Ball Z crossover

I hope you'll like it

**_Disclaimer: _**I do **NOT** owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, neither do I owe the characters. I only owe this fic and some pockets ;P

"Talking"

'thinking'

#on the other end of the phone#

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 1 Leaving Domino and the meeting with new friends**

Yugi Mouto was sitting on his bed, crying his heart out. He felt lonely and had been doing that a couple of months now. It had all been so great when Yami had got his own body, but then it had changed to the worst. All his friends was with Yami all the time and ignored him. Yami didn't seem to care either, that the one he had promised to protect and be there for was sad and lonely. The only ones that seemed to care was Ryou, Malik, their yamis, Mai and Kaiba. They did at least care to talk to him and let him come over when he felt to lonely, or when Yami and the gang was at the Kame Game shop.

Yugi looked at his almost packed suitcase. He had thought a lot about this, and last night he'd finally decided to leave Domino, maybe forever. He had asked Kaiba where to go and Kaiba had called a buisness acquantiance in another city. She had been very kind to let Yugi come to live at them, or at some friends of her. Kaiba and she had made the arrangements and Yugi was going to leave at 2:45 pm this day. Kaiba was going to fly him there in his jet.

Yugi sighed just one hour to go. He finished to pack the things he was going to need. Then he went over to Ryou, to say bye to him, Bakura, Malik and Marik as well as Mai. He hugged everyone of them and told them that he'd call when he could, and that they could ask Kaiba to come and visit some time. He also gave them his new phonenumber to his cell, he had changed so that neither Yami or the rest of the gang could call, not that he thought they would. Yugi smiled sadly and hugged them one last time before walking home again, only to run into Yami and the rest of the gang.

"Watch were you're going!" Anzu yelled at him. He looked down. Jou, Honda and even Yami glared at him.

"Sorry..." Yugi said.

"You should watch it, you're just in the way!" Jou said. Honda nodded and pushed him to the ground. Yugi cried out in pain, as he fell onto his arm.

"What are you even doing outside? I can't even believe you're a guy, you're so weak, even Anzu is stronger then you, Yugi! I can't belive I have such a girlish boy a as a friend!" Honda yelled. Yugi was holding back his tears.

"Yugi, go home. You'll just get hurt" Yami said. This was it, Yugi could stop the tears anymore.

"Shut up! You don't care anyway, haven't done for a Ra damn long time! You shouldn't worry about me being your friend anymore, you all deserted me as soon as Yami got his own body! And you, Yami, you promised to be there for me, but you leaved me too! But don't worry I won't be in your way any more!" Yugi yelled at them, before running home, to find Kaiba waiting there on him.

"Yugi, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked worried.

"Nothing, I only ran into Yami and the others...Can we go now? I don't want to see them anymore, I just want to leave" Yugi sobbed. Kaiba nodded. Yugi unlocked the door and went up to get his suitcase. He then put a letter to his Grandpa on his bed and locked the door again. He opened the door to Kaiba's car and sat down on the passengerseat. Kaiba started the car and drove to where he had his jet.

"What did they say to you, Yugi?" Kaiba asked.

"That I was in the way all the time, that I was weak, girlish and that they couldn't belive they had a girly boy like me as friend" Yugi sobbed. "I almost wish that I was a girl, then they wouldn't know it was me, even if they did find me" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"You really want to be a girl? Are you sure about that?" he asked calm.

"I've thought about things like that very often lately. If I could switch identity, and things like that...But even so if I ever came back or they found me, they would know it was me...There's only one other boy in the world who looks like me, and that's Yami... so yes, I would want to be a girl" Kaiba nodded. He understood how Yugi felt, his small friend had done so much for Yami, Jou and the others only to get deserted and hurt. It wasn't surpricing that he wanted a new life, even if it was as a girl.

"I think my acquantiance can help you with that, she's a very clever woman. Besides what I've heard she believes much in magical dragons and stuff like that as well, exactly like you" Kaiba said smiling. Yugi looked up at him, his eyes shining of hope.

"Really?" Kaiba nodded. Yugi smiled for the first time in months. Kaiba parked his car and they went out. Then they went on Kaiba's jet, fastened their seatbelts and flied away.

1 to 2 hours later

Kaiba landed the jet at a building called 'Capsule Corp.' . They stood up and opened the door to the jet. Outside stood four women, two teenage boys, two small girls, four men and one green guy. Yugi blinked. A green guy? He glanced at Kaiba, he didn't look surpriced at all, ao Yugi took that as the guy was alright. They walked out and one of the women came to meet them. She had bluegreen hair as well as eyes, and she wore a orange dress.

"It's nice to see you again Kaiba" she said friendly.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Briefs" Kaiba said. Yugi hid behind Kaiba, he was a little shy and nervous. Kaiba looked down at him, before pushing him in front of him. "This is Yugi Mouto, the one I talked with you about" Yugi blushed and waved his hand. Bulma Briefs smiled.

"Hi Yugi, I'm Bulma Briefs. It's nice to finally meet you, Kaiba has told me very much about you" Bulma said.

"Konnichiwa Bulma-san. Ano, what has Seto-kun told you about me?" Yugi asked.

"That you're a sweet and friendly boy, who want to be friends with everybody. That and much more, he also told me about your reason to why you wanted to leave your home" she said the last part sadly. Yugi nodded, trying to keep more tears from coming. Bulma noticed this and hugged him, he hugged her back and began to cry. "It's going to be alright now" she said. He calmed down and dried the tears away.

"Thank you" he whispered. Bulma smiled.

"No problem. Now would you like to come inside, Kaiba?" she asked.

"Yes, there's something I want to ask you anyway" Kaiba replied, looking serious. Yugi sweatdropped, he had a feeling that it had something to do with him. Anyway, they went inside with the others. Bulma and Kaiba went to a separate room to talk alone, while Yugi sat in another with the others from the roof. One of the men went over to him. He had black spiky hair, gentle eyes, was very well build and wore blue and yellow martial art clothes.

"Hi, I'm Goku. Where is you from?" he asked.

"I'm Yugi Mouto, I'm from Domino City" Yugi replied. Then the others came to introduce themselves as well.

"I'm Chichi. I'm Goku's wife"

"I'm Gohan and this is Videl, my wife. The little girl with black hair is our daughter Pan"

"I'm Goten, Gohan's my elder brother" the black haired teenage boy said.

"My name's Trunks, and my father over there is Vegeta. I'm Bulma's son" the other teenage boy with purple hair said, pointing at a man with spiky hair and evil look.

"Hi, I'm Krillin, this is my wife C18 and our daughter Maron (A/N that's her name right? Or have I confused myself again o )" a short guy, with black hair said.

"I'm Piccolo, and I'm a namekian" Piccolo, 'the green guy', said.

"Konnichiwa, it's nice to meet you all" Yugi said and bowed. Then a girl, who looked a lot like Bulma, came.

"Sorry, I'm late. I didn't get out of school until now. Hi, I'm Bula"

"I'm Yugi Mouto" Bula's eyes went wide.

"Y-you're Yugi Mouto? The King of Games?" she asked. Everyone looked at him. Yugi blushed.

"Hehe, you could say that..." Yugi said.

"Explanation, please?" Trunks asked. Bula and Yugi looked at the others who had a confused look.

"Oh gomene. I'm the King of Games back home in Domino. I play games, mostly Duel Monsters, and almost never lose. I've been competing in several competitions and been the victor in all of them. When I beat Mou Hitori no Boku a couple of months ago, the title was perminent"

"Ehm, 'Mou Hitori No Boku'?" Trunks repeted, Yugi looked sadly at the ceiling.

"Sorry, I mean Yami. He promised me that he would be there for be, protect me, but he couldn't keep his promise. 'On Pharaoh's honour', right" Yugi said sarcastic. "But I guess it's my fault that too"

"Pharaoh? What are you talking about?" Goten asked. Yugi glared at a shadow in a corner.

"I don't really want to talk about it, 'kay? I don't want the pain to increase again today" Yugi said. Just then Yugi's cell rang. Yugi looked at the screen, and smiled. "Moshi moshi?"

#Yugi, Yami and the others were here before. They said they had bumped into you, after you left us# Ryou's voice said throught the phone. Yugi's smile vanished.

"Yes, they did. It wasn't pleasant, but at least I'm not going to see them in awhile" Yugi said.

#What happened?# Ryou asked. Yugi sighed. He switched to egyptian so that the others in the room didn't understand.

" They said mean things to me, Honda even pushed me on the ground, so that I hurt my arm. They said that I was in the way all the time, that I was weak, girlish and that they couldn't belive they had a girly boy like me as friend. Then Yami said that I should go home so that I didn't hurt myself" Yugi sobbed. Everyone looked at him, the thought everone had in their heads 'What language is he talking?'. Yugi heard Ryou say somehting to someone in the room, then three voices yelling angry, then someone took the phone from Ryou.

#WHAT DID THAT DAMN PHARAOH AND THE IDIOTS SAY?!!# someone yelled in the phone. Yugi had to take the cell away from the ear.

"Bakura, calm down. It's alright, I've gotten used to them saying things like that to me" Yugi said, trying to sound convincing, with no sucsess.

#Yugi, I'm not going to calm down! How could he say that to his own hikari? Marik, let's go find the bastards and kick their asses!# was the last thing Yugi heard from Bakura, before Ryou was back on the phone. Yugi could hear the door to Ryou's appartment slam shut.

"They went to beat them up, right?" Yugi said.

#Yes, but neither I or Malik is going to stop them this time# Ryou stated. Yugi's smile was back.

"Thanks Ryou"

#Hey, don't thank me. Yami and the others need to realise what they did to you, and the best way to do that is to make Bakura and Marik tell them. Yami hates it when they're right, and right now I think Yami won't be able to summon his Duel Monsters#

"Why not? Why won't he be able to summon them?"

#Yugi, his deck, is your deck as well. You two have the same monsters, and they won't be happy when your not there# Ryou said

"I see. I've gotta go now Ryou, but I'll call you soon. By the way, can you ask Bakura and Marik to take some pictures of them when they've knocked some sence into them?"

#Of corse, bye Yugi# then Yugi put on the phone. He noticed everyone staring at him.

"Hehe, why are you staring at me like that for?" Yugi asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"What was that language you talked before? And who was it on the phone?" Trunks asked. Yugi shifted a little.

"And what was that about summoning?" Piccolo asked.

"Ehm, the language was egyptian, the ones on the phone was Ryou and Bakura, and that about summoning was something that only me, Ryou, Bakura, two of our friends and Yami can do" Yugi took up his deck. " We can summon the monsters from the Shadow Realm" Yugi took out Kuriboh, and the card glowed. Then Kuriboh appeared from a small void.

Everyone looked stunned at the furball and Yugi. "Kuriboh, go back home, and plz if Yami summon you don't tell him about where I am" Kuriboh nodded and nuzzled Yugi before disappearing again.

"So you can summon them just like that?" Trunks asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Iie, it takes energy, the bigger monster the more energy. It doesn't take that much to summon Kuriboh, so I use to summon him when I'm lonely or sad" Just then Bulma and Kaiba came back, both looking serious and at Yugi. Yugi took a step back and sweat dropped.

"I've talked to Kaiba, and he told me about what you told him before" Bulma said, Yugi blushed. "Are you really sure about it? It might only get worse for you?" Yugi nodded.

"Hai, I'm sure" Yugi said. Bulma nodded. Then she turned to Goku.

"Goku, could you go find the Dragon Balls?" she asked him. Goku looked surpriced at her.

"Sure, but why?" he asked.

"I'm going to need them, if we're going to help Yugi" Bulma stated. Everyone looked at him.

"How exactly?" Gohan asked.

"Is it okay to tell them?" Bulma asked. Yugi nodded slowly, blushing furiously. "To turn him into a girl" Now everyone stared at them, mostly at Yugi, shocked. (A/N –giggle- this is funny ) Vegeta was the first one to speak up.

"Why do you want to be a girl?" he asked.

"I want to start from the begining, I can't do that as a boy. Anyone would recognize me as soon as they saw me, and then M- Yami would find me easier. We already have our link, so it'll be easy enough for him to track me down. But if I wasn't a boy anymore he'd probably just leave me alone. He's already hurt me one time, I don't want him to do it again. I still care a lot about him, but I can't really forgive him for what he's done" Yugi sobbed.

"If that's what you really want, we'll help you" Goku smiled at him. Yugi's eyes sparkled and he hugged him.

"Thank you!" Then Kaiba put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi, I must go home. I'm sure Mokuba's worried, even if I told him where I was going. Besides I have a feeling that I'll be having visitors asking for you, and then I must be there playing the cold CEO I'm supposed to be" he laughed. Yugi smiled and giggled a little. "But we won't tell anyone where you are, Yugi. Besides I need to be there when your grandfather comes home from his dig" Yugi nodded. He missed his Grandpa, it had been like hell without him.

"Tell Grampa that I'm alright" Yugi said, as he hugged his friend.

"I will, and I'll bring Ryou, Malik, their yamis and Mai here to visit soon as well. I'm sure thay want to meet the ones that is going to take care of you" Yugi nodded. Then Kaiba walked back outside, went inside his jet and flied back to Domino.

TBC

First chapter is finished

Do you want me to continue? Yes? No?

I have a thing of making Yugi to a girl, or other things

Can't really help it. I guess some of you have noticed, if you've read my other fics.

PLz read and review


	2. Chapter 2 Summoning the Eternal Dragon

I really want to write this story

YuGiOh and Dragon Ball/Z/GT is my favourite manga and anime

So that's why I enjoy writing this.

It'll probably just be around some chapters, it'll depend on what you think about it

Let chapter 2 begin

**_Disclaimer: _** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, and that's it. I only owe this fic

Chapter 2 Summoning the Eternal Dragon

Yugi woke up a week later in a room in Goku's residence. Goku had been away since three days to find the Dragon Balls and Yugi had stayed there since then. The first four days he had stayed at Bulma's, but then they decided that Yugi was going to stay with Goku. He would be going to the same school as Trunks and Goten, but not until he had been changed. He didn't mind to wait, it was worth the time. The only thing was how to get to the school. Trunks and Goten used to fly there, and not in planes or choppers, they could fly themselves. Yugi had fainted as soon as they had showed it to him, but apparently that was something most of these people could do. Goku had told him that he was from another planet, as well as Vegeta, and was a warrior race called Saiyans. Yugi didn't believe him at first, but then he remembered about the Millennium items and the yamis, and had accepted that if spirits and magical Items were real, then why couldn't there be aliens. Anyway, Kaiba had come over with Ryou and the others, the day after Yugi had arrived and they had said that Yugi was in good hands, this meant a lot to him. Unfortunately they had to leave the day after, 'cause they had school, okay everyone except Mai.

"Yugi, are you awake?" Videl asked as she knocked on his door.

"Hai, I'll be out in a sec" Yugi replied. Yugi stood up and put on his clothes. Then he went out to the kitchen to help Chichi and Videl with the breakfast.

"Bulma and the others are coming later" Videl said. Yugi nodded and smiled.

"And Goku should be home today as well"Chichi said, happily.

"That's great, then we could call Shenron tonight" Gohan said, sitting down at the table. Yugi nodded, giggling.

"By the way, who's Shenron?" Yugi asked.

"Shenron is the dragon that fulfil the wishes you have when you summon him" Gohan explained.

"Really? A dragon? That's cool. I wonder if he looks like Slifer" Yugi said, then mentaly smacking himself. Why did he always think about thing that had to do with Yami? Gohan noticed Yugi's changed mood.

"Are you thinking about that Yami again?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"How could he do that to me, Gohan-san? I'm his hikari" Yugi asked him.

"I don't know..." Gohan replied. Yugi had told everyone about Yami and the Items. It was the best to do if they were going to help him feeling better.

"Well, I'll find out someday. Even if I have to ask Bakura and Marik to beat the crap out of him" Yugi said. Gohan raised an eye brow. "Okay, okay, but it's either them or Trunks-kun

and Goten-kun"

"Yuuuuugi..." Gohan started, but stopped as he saw Yugi's chibieyes. "Okay, I give up"

'Damn those eyes' Gohan mentally cursed. Yugi smirked mischievously.

'Hihihi, no one can stand my chibieyes' Yugi giggled for himself. Then Goten and Pan came into the room, sitting down at the table. Yugi, Videl and Chichi put the food on the table and sat down as well. Then they started to eat in silence. Then they helped to get the dishes away. Afterwards Yugi went outside and sat down in the grass. It was so peaceful in the mountains. Nothing like the city, Yugi liked it here, but at the same time he missed the sounds of the city. He missed his friends and grandpa.

"Hey Yugi. What are you doing?" Goten asked, sitting down beside him.

"Hi Goten-kun, nothing really. Just enjoying the view and sun" Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, it's spring after all, and it's already hot" Goten laughed.

"Yeah... I've thought Goten-kun: how am I going to get to school? I can't fly like you guys" Goten blinked.

"Haven't thought about that, but I guess we could see if Jindujun could take you" Yugi looked questioning at him. "It's a cloud that can carry someone with a pure heart"

"Oh...I see" Yugi said. "Goten-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to go back home, would you and Trunks-kun go with me?" yugi asked.

"It depends on our parents. I'm sure dad would love to go with us, but I'm not sure about mom...If we could go to school I'm sure she'd say yes" Yugi giggled.

"Yeah, that's Chichi-san alright" Both boys began to laugh. Yugi began to tell Goten about his old school and about his friends. Goten listened with great interest the whole time.

"Wow, that school of yours sounds strict, having school uniforms"

"It's not that bad. I always wear my uniform, I feel more comfortable in it. I don't think I'd

like to wear the girl uniform, it's pink for crying out loud!"

"I don't think you'll have much of a choice if you go back"

"I'll ask Seto-kun make them let me have a light blue uniform, he can easily convince them to do that" Yugi smiled at the thought. Goten nodded.

A couple of hours later Goku came back. He had found all seven of the Dragon balls. So now it was only to summon the dragon. Yugi, and Goten talked with him about going to Domino, and he said he should talk with Chichi and Bulma about it.

"What are you going to call yourself? I mean you can't use your name after this" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, I would like to keep the name Yugi, but if I have to I'll have a alias in school"

"Okay, hm... what about Ichigo?" Chichi suggested. Yugi shook his head.

"No, it'd be confusing"

"Okay, what about Tsuki or Hayashi?" Videl suggested after thinking a couple of minutes.

"I like the name Tsuki, it represents me good as well" Yugi said.

"Okay, then it's your surname... what would you say if we gave you our last name?" Goku asked. Yugi's eyes widened.

"W-what? Why?"

"Well, then we could say you were our adoptive daughter" Goku said. Yugi blinked.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Yugi asked, tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course, you're already one of our family anyway" Chichi said.

"Thank you, it'd be a honour to have your surname" Yugi said, hugging everyone. Then it was settled. When he was in school or with someone she didn't know, he would be Tsuki Son.

Bulma and the others came a couple of hours later. Chichi,Videl and Yugi had started to make dinner as they decided Yugi's new name. After all they're going to be many people and some of them ate a lot (A/N coughgokucoughvegetacoughgohancough). When they're finally finished they all sat down and ate, talking with each other. They sat there a couple of hours talking, then Piccolo and Dende came. Yugi wasintroduced with Dende, and he immediately liked the young namekian. When it became dark it was finally time.

Everyone walked outside. Goku brought the bag he had the Dragon balls in and rolled them out on the ground. Yugi stood beside Goten and Trunks.

"Rise Eternal Dragon" Goku said. It began to thunder, this caused Yugi to give a startled 'eep' and hide behind Goten. He really didn't like thunder or storms for that matter.

A bright shine flew up in the sky, then a big green dragon could be seen.

"Why have you summoned me?" the dargon asked. Yugi shook, still hiding behind Goten. If it was a hologram, he wouldn't be scared, but this was a real dragon, so he couldn't help it.

"Yugi are you sure about this?" Goku asked one final time. Yugi nodded. "Okay, I wish that Yugi was a girl"

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron said, as Yugi was surrounded by a bright light. It didn't hurt or anything like that. It actually felt good, warm. When the light died down, everybody stared at the previous boy. Yugi's shape was more feminine, he or rather she had breasts, her eyes had got a little more blueish colour, but were still amethyst. Her hair ran down to her waist. Her eyelashes were longer and more seductive. Yugi blinked a few times.

"Now for your second wish"

"We don't need them Shenron" Goku started

"Wait a sec, Dad. I have something I know Yugi want to know" Gohan said. "Why did Yami and the other of her old friends be so mean to her?" Shenron's eyes were glowing.

"I'm sorry, but I can't answer that. I can't even read that Yami's mind, but I can tell you that it has to do with a girl named Anzu" Shenron said. Yugi's eyes widened. "If you don't have more wishes I'll leave you" he said before disappearing with the Dragon balls. Yugi looked up in the sky.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Goten asked.

"Hai, I 'm fine. I can't say that I'm surpriced that he said that Anzu had something to do with Yami, Jou and Honda being mean to me" Yugi said, smiling sadly. "She never cared for me anyway, she was my friend ony 'cause of Yami"

"Well, I must say you really look great" Trunks said. Yugi blushed furiously.

"T-thank you" Yugi stutered.

"Now, let's go back inside to talk" Chichi said, with a glint in her eye.

"About?" Yugi asked.

"Shopping new clothes for you" Videl said. Yugi gulped and tried to run away, but Chichi caught her easily. She looked pleading at Trunks and Goten. They both smiled apologeting. So she glared at them and summoned Kuriboh to annoy them.

TBC

(giggle) Poor Yugi, already in the claws of Chichi and Videl's shopping

I know Chichi loves to go shopping. In one movie she buys several bags of clothes --; which I can't understand

Anyway, plz read and Review


	3. 3 School

Hi

This chapter is the third

Hehehe, today Yugi'll... no I think you'll have to read and find out yourselves

(giggle) I don't want to ruin the chapter

Thanks for the reviews

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, I only owe the idea to this fic and a picture

**Chapter 3 School **

Yugi had locked herself inside her room, and refused to open. Videl and Chichi were maniacs when it came to shopping clothes, or Yugi thought so. He was scared of them when they were like that.

"Yugi, come on. We need to get you new clothes" Videl begged.

"Iie, not when you're like that. I refuse to go with you two alone" Yugi said, whimpering a little. She could hear Videl sigh.

"Okay, we'll bring Gohan or Goten with us" Videl said in defeat. Yugi stod up and opened the door. She glared at Videl.

"Promise?"

"I promise" Videl replied. Yugi nodded and they went out to the kitchen. They got Gohan to go with them, as Goten was somewhere with Trunks. They took one of the cars into town, and went to the mall.

When they came home, Yugi had 7 new pairs of pants, two made of jeans, one pair of cotton and four pair of leather. She also had new tank tops, T-shirts, a couple of short skirts and two dresses (the skirts and dresses were forced on her, by Chichi). They had bought three new pairs of shoes to her as well. The colour of the clothes were mostly black, darkblue, light blue, red, white and purple matching his eyes. Yugi sat in his room, thinking about all that's happened since he got here.

"Yugi, can you come here a minute?" Goku called from the kitchen.

"'Kay" Yugi said, she went out of her room and out to the others in the kitchen.

"Yugi, you'll be starting school tomorrow. I know it's only a couple of weeks 'til the break, but you need to go to school" Chichi said. Yugi nodded.

"Hai, I understand, but we still don't know how I will get there" Yugi said. Goku smiled.

"We've talked about that as well. Come with me Goku said going outside. Yugi followed.

Well outside Goku stopped. "Jindujun!" he called. Soon a cloud came flying down to them. Yugi stared amazed at it.

"H-how?" she stutered. Goku smiled.

"Yugi, this is Jindujun. It's a magical cloud, that allows pure hearted persons fly on it. It's very fast as well. If it allows you to stay on it, you'll be able to get to school within an hour" Goku said. Yugi nodded. "Well, up you go" Goku said, lifting Yugi up to put him onto Jindujun. Yugi was affraid that the cloud wouldn't let him sit on it, so he shut his eyes shut. When he didn't fall to the ground she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused, yet amazed. Then a smile crept onto her face.

"Wow..." was all she could say. Everyone began to laugh, even Yugi, though she giggled the most.

"It seems like Jindujun accepts you. Then you can take it, no one of us need it very much these days anyway, so you can have it" Goku said. Yugi's eyes began to water.

"Thank you, Goku-san!" Yugi said, hugging him tightly. Goku hugged her back.

Next day- the Orange Star high school

Yugi stood outside a classroom, feeling strange and nervous. This school didn't have uniforms, she thought that was strange. The teacher finally came, and she talked a bit with her before stepping inside.

"Class, we have a new student today" the teacher said, gaining everyones interest. Yugi came inside.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Tsuki Son. It's nice to meet you" Yugi said. A girl put her hand up.

"Yes, what is it, Annie?" the teacher asked.

"Are you Goten's relative or something?" Annie asked. Yugi looked around, finding Goten looking rather amuzed on a seat.

"Hai, I'm his steph sister" Yugi replied politely.Annie nodded. The techer told Yugi to take a seat. She did and the lesson started.

When the lesson finished she and Goten went to find Trunks. They found out that he had P.E. and was in the locker room. Goten went inside to make him hurry up. Yugi stood outside waiting, then a couple of guys came out from the locker room. They noticed Yugi.

"Hi cutie, what could such a cute girl as you be doing here?" one of them asked her. Yugi felt like she wanted to throw up. He was hitting on her.

"Wanna do something fun?" another one asked. Yugi's face turned green.

"If you have to know I'm waiting on my brother and a friend of ours" Yugi said. "And I don't want to do anything with you"

"Why's that? Girls can't stand out charm" a third one said.

"You're coming with us, no matter what!" the one who asked if she wanted to do something 'fun' said. Yugi frowned, and jumped away from them just in time. She took up a card from her deck.

"No, I'm not. But something's going with you alright. Let me introduce one of my monsters, Gazelle the King of Mytical Beasts. Gazelle, on them!" Yugi said, as she summoned the lion like monster. The boys eyes went big, and they ran away screaming like babies. Yugi fell to the floor, and into a fit of laughter. Trunks and Goten came out in the same moment looking confused at her.

"What did you do now?" Goten asked. Yugi smiled innocently.

"I just teached a couple of guys a lesson they won't forget" Yugi giggled. Both boys smiled and they went to lunch.

A couple of weeks later Yugi locked her locker for the last time before the break. She sighed.

She had gotten loveletters from several guys, and she had been very frustrated everytime she looked at them. She had thrown them away as soon as they came. Some of the boys had even made advances towards her, but then Trunks and Goten would save her.

"Are you okay, Tsuki?" Trunks asked as he heard her sigh.

"Hai, it's just that they won't give up. I can't stand it much longer. Don't they get it that I'm not interested" Yugi said groaning.

"I guess not, they use to get like that when a new girl starts here. Especially when she's beautiful" Trunks stated. Yugi blushed. Yugi's cell began to ring, when she was about to reply.

"Moshi moshi?"

#Yugi#

"Seto-kun! I haven't heard from you in ages!" Yugi cheered.

#Yeah, I'm sorry. I had a lot of work to do, and I've been trying to hide from Yami. He's been strange the last month, I think it has something to do with you, but I'm not sure#

"Well, he's probably just want to know where I am so that he can tell the gang, so they can hurt me again. By the way what did you want? You don't use to call without a reason" Yugi asked.

#Yugi, this will be hard for you... # Kaiba said. Yugi felt her heart beat faster. # Your Grandfather is sick# Yugi felt her heart sink.

"W-what? What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked worried etched all over her face. Trunks looked at her.

#He's gotten a virus, it's not lethal, but he's still at the hospital. He asks for you all the time, it'd be good for him if you were here for him# Kaiba said.

"Okay, I'm going home as soon as Goten comes. I'll call you then" Yugi said, before turning of the cell. Yugi took out her deck, and looked at it sadly.

"What's wrong Tsuki?" Trunks asked. Just then Goten came.

"Grandpa's sick, he wants me to come home. He's getting old, and I don't want him to be alone anymore. I don't think Yami's home all the time to keep him company..." Yugi said. Trunks and Goten nodded.

"Let's go home then" Goten said. As soon as they arrived at their home, they went to talk with Chichi and Goku. Trunks had went home to talk with Bulma.

"Goku-san! Chichi-san! Can we talk with you?" Yugi said, when they went inside the door.

"Of course" they said, coming out from the kitchen. Yugi told them about his grandpa being sick and that he wanted him to come home.

"You should go home" Chichi said. "Your grandfather needs you"

"Hai" Yugi said. "It'll be hard to go back, but at the same time I really want to. I miss Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, Mai, and Kaiba-kun"

"Mom, I and Trunks have been talking about going with her, to make sure things will works out" Goten started. Chichi looked at him, and he expected her to get one of her tempers. "We would go to the same school as her as well"

"Goten...that's a great idea. I'm proud to have a son like you" Chichi said, hugging him. Yugi, Goten and Goku was surpriced to say the least, they never expected it to be that easy. "But you'll have to have a adult or two with you"

"I'll go" Goku said. "I really want to see this Domino City, and I need a vacation as well" Now it was Chichi's turn to be surpriced.

"Okay, but don't get them into trouble" Chichi said, giving Goku a look. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Goten answered.

#Goten, I can go with Yugi to Domino# Trunks said.

"That's great Trunks, me and Dad will go as well"

#Goku's coming with us? What did you do to make Chichi allow that?#

"Nothing. Anyway, Yugi's going to call Kaiba so you better be here within two hours"

#Sure, see ya# then they both turned of the phones.

"Trunks could come with us as well, Yugi" Goten said, to a smiling Yugi.

"That's great! I'll go call Seto-kun" Yugi said, running into her room.

"I guess we'd better start packing our things" Goten said. Goku nodded. So they went into their rooms to do so.

With Yugi

"Seto-kun?"

#Hi Yugi. So?#

"Could you come get us? I'm going back home" Yugi said.

#Of course. But what about 'us'?# 

"Goku-san, Goten-kun and Trunks-kun is going with me for awhile"

#Alright, I guess you three want to go to school here as well. I'll call the school, and make them sign you in. I'll get you guys an appartment as well. I think there was one close to Ryou's appartment...# he said.

"Thank you, Seto-kun"

#Don't mention it, I'll be there in three hours# then he turned the phone off. Yugi smiled, she was going home.

TBC

I'll update soon again

'til then take care

Plz read and review


	4. 4 Back in Domino and Yami

Hi

I'm sorry for the late update

I didn't have time to write at all last week

Anyway, I'm free from school tomorrow, so I will try to write then as well

Don't you just love teachers' seminars?

Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, you make me a happy girl

I'm very happy to get PM's from some of you guy too

Let the chapter begin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, I only owe the idea to this fic and a few drawings

**Chapter 4 Back in Domino and Yami**

Trunks arrived one hour and 45 minutes later, together with Vegeta. Yugi wasn't

a little surpised when they told her that Vegeta would come with them as well.

"You two have to promise that if you're going to fight each other you'll have to do it outside the city" Yugi said, looking nervously at Goku and Vegeta.

"Okay" Goku said, while Vegeta only nodded. Yugi let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want the two of them to start a fight in Domino, she had seen them fight before, and it had been a lot of destruction on the Lookout. They had taken her up there to let her talk to Dende and Mr.Popo, while they had their little battle.

"Oh and another thing you have to be careful around people. If I bump into my Yami and my old friends supress your strenght, Yami is very suspisious and he can feel if there's something strange with anyone" Yugi said. They agreed, and after another hour Kaiba arrived in his jet.

"I thought you said that only three would go with you, not four" he said as he saw Vegeta. Yugi smiled innocently.

"I know, but I didn't know he was coming with us" Kaiba sighed.

"Then it was a good thing that I hired a big appartment then... Let's go" Kaiba said. Yugi nodded and shem Goku, Goten and Trunks said goodbye to the others. Well insid ethe jet, Kaiba started the engines and they were of.

'I'm coming back Domino...' Yugi thought. 'But not as Yugi Mouto, as Tsuki Son' Yugi thought. (A/N I forgot to tell you who doesn't know that 'Tsuki' means 'moon' last time, I hope you can forgive me)

Next day, Domino High

Kaiba had told them during the flight home, that Trunks, Goten and Yugi were going to school the next day. So they sat outside the Principal's office, waiting for their schedules together with Kaiba. As Yugi thought Kaiba had made sure that Yugi got a light blue school uniform, to Yugi's relief. She had a white tank top under the jacket, a white leather collar and white leather bracelets, she had ribbons tied around her legs and ancles as well.

"Hi, sorry for the wait. We just wanted to make sure that all papers was there" the secretary said as she came out from the office.

"It's okay" Yugi said, smiling.

"Well, I should better take you to you classes. Miss Tsuki Son, and Mr. Goten Son, you're going in the same class, in class 2B. Mr. Trunks Briefs, you're going in class 3B" she said as she took them to the classrooms. Kaiba walked ahead of them to the classroom, as they went to deliver Trunks in his class first. Then the sectretary took Yugi and Goten to class 2B's classroom. She knocked on the door and askes if the teacher could come out a second. She did and they talked.

"I'm going to leave now, if there's something you know where I am " she said. The the teacher walked inside. Goten and Yugi waited outside.

"Class, today we have two new students. I want you to make them feel welcome" the teacher said. Then Yugi and Goten walked inside. They stopped in front of everyone, Yugi stood close to Goten, feeling nervous to be back in her old class.

Ryou, Malik and their yamis recognized Goten, and the girl looked awfully a lot like Yugi. Almost everyone, boys as girls, practically drooled .

"This is Goten Son, and his sister Tsuki Son. They've just moved here from Mt. Paoz"

Yami POV

It's been three months since Yugi disappeared. The same day, I told him to go home so that he wouldn't get hurt. Later that day, Bakura and Marik came and beat me, Jou, Honda and Anzu up. They told me that Yugi was gone and that it was ours, mostly my, fault. I didn't believe them at first, but when I came home, I saw that Yugi wasn't there and some of his things were gone. Ryou, Malik and Mai has refused to talk to us, and Bakura and Marik has only cursed when they've seen us. I've tried to get Kaiba to help me find him, but he said that he didn't have the time, and has avoided me. Then Sugoroku got sick a couple of days ago as well. I've visited him everyday, after school.

Someone's knocking on the door, it's the secretary. The teacher walks outside, but comes in again shortly after. She says something about tw new students. Then a boy with black hair and black eyes comes inside, rigth behind him is a smaller girl, with tricolored hair, and amethyst eyes. I gasp as I see her face. She looks a lot like Yugi, but I know it isn't him. This is a girl, and there's no way that Yugi could become a girl. The girl feels familiar though, but I can't place it...

"This is Goten Son, and his sister Tsuki Son. They've just moved here from Mt. Paoz" the teacher says. So her name is Tsuki, it suits her in a way. I can feel light, and purity coming from her.

Yami POV end

"Tsuki, you sit down beside Ryou Bakura, and Goten you may sit beside Yami Mouto" Yugi noticed the sparkle in Goten's eyes. She knew it wasn't good, and pulled his sleeve.

"Goten-kun, calm down. Please don't hurt him" she whispered. He nodded. Yugi felt sorry for Goten, but at the same time for Yami. If Goten lost his temper, he'd have a lot of trouble, and neither Jou or Honda would be able to help him. They sat down. Tsuki gave Ryou a smile.

"Hi Ryou" she whispered. His eyes widened.

"Yugi?" he whispered back. Yugi nodded. At lunch they gathered in the library.

"Yugi, is that really you?" Malik asked. Yugi smiled his signature smile,a nd nodded.

"Hai, I'm a girl, thanks to the Eternal Dragon"

"Wow, if I wasn't with Marik, I'd go for you" Goten gave him a glance, warning him to even try. Kaiba joined them shortly after.

"Your father really eats a lot, I just got a call from a restaurant"

"Not again!" Goten groaned.

"Sorry, Seto-kun" Yugi said.

"It's okay, Bulma warned me a long time ago" he said. "So how's the apartment?"

"It's great, it's close to the Game Shop, and Ryou's apartment" Yugi replied, smiling. "And the super market"

"You live close to us?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded, Ryou smiled and hugged his friend.

"That's great now I don't have to worry about you being alone. I can just come over with Bakura and be with you" Yugi laughed. He had never seen Ryou like this before.

"It's great to have you back, chibi" Bakura said, ruffling Yugi's hair. Yugi gave him a mock glare. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here" he said, giving her some pictures. "It's when I and Marik beat the crap out of his highness and the others" Yugi nodded and put them in her pocket.

"Have you visited your Grandpa yet?" Malik asked. Yugi looked down at the ground.

"No, I'm going there after school. I didn't have the time yesterday. When we arrived at the apartment we had to unpack, and then I had to make dinner, and Goku-san and Vegeta-san eats very much" Yugi said with a sigh.

"You want us to go with you?" Goten asked. Yugi shook her head.

"Iie, that's not necessary. I can go there myself, besides you two have your training after school, I don't think Vegeta-san would take it as easy as Goku-san if you ditched" Yugi reminded Goten and Trunks. Both boys groaned. Yugi began to giggle.

"Yugi, can we come over later? I know Mai want to see you again" Ryou asked.

"Of course, maybe we could duel as well. It's been some time since I dueled the last time" Yugi said, looking at Malik, Bakura and Marik. Three said boys smiled, yes smiled. Bakura and Marik smiled, not smirking, they only smiled around Yugi nowadays. It made Yugi feel better, and they knew that. Then the bell rang and they went back to their classes.

After school, at Domino Hospital

Yugi walked inside the hospital doors and over to the information.

"Excuse me could you tell me where Sugoroku Mouto lays?" Yugi asked the nurse there.

"Of course, wait a minute" she typed in the name on the computer. "He's in room 52 on the second floor. Are you a relative?"

"I'm here for his grandson, who's not home at the moment" the nurse nodded. Yugi walkeed over to the elevator, and into it. When it stopped on the second floor, she went out of it and asked a doctor where room 52 were. The doctor shoved her the way, Yugi thanked him, and walked inside the room. Yugi sat down beside the bed. Yugi looked at the table beside the bed. There were cards, flowers and a picture of Yugi and Yami. Yugi's eyes softened, and became less sorrowful. She picked the picture up and looked on it. On the backside, there was someting written.

_I hope you'll get better soon, Mr Mouto_

_If I knew where Yugi was I would go get him_

_I want him to come back, just as much as you do_

_Please get better soon_

_/Yami_

"Yami..." Ygui whipsred sadly. She wished that she could belive what he had written, but she was scared, what if it was a lie. No, she couldn't let him know that he was back. She felt eyes on her, and she looked up to see Sugoroku look at her.

"Hello, miss. I haven't seen you before. Are you one of Yami's friends?" he asked.

"Well, you have met me before, but I've been away for three months now" Yugi replied.

"You know, you look awfully a lot like my Grandson, Yugi. Even your voices are almost identical..." Sugoroku said, smiling.

"You know, you look awfully a lot like my Grandson, Yugi. Even your voices are almost identical..." Sugoroku said, smiling. Yugi smiled sadly.

"I should, shouldn't I... Because I am Yugi, Gramps" Yugi admitted. Sugoroku's eyes grew big, and Yugi could see that he didn't believe her. She sighed. She pulled up one of her sleeves, and shoved him a small flame shaped scar. Sugoroku looked closer at it.

"Yugi, it's really you, my boy" he said. Yugi smiled and nodded. Then they hugged each other. Yugi felt tears on her cheeks.

"Gramps, I'm so sorry, for leaving you. I just wanted to get away..." Yugi said.

"It's okay, Yugi. I'm just happy you're home" Sugoroku said. "But what's happened to you?" Yugi told him everything about the Dragon Balls, the Eternal Dragon and her new friends. Sugokroku was happy that Yugi had got new friends. "It's good to hear that you were in good hands" he looked at the clock. "Oh my, Yami should be here any minute now" Yugi stiffened.

"Uhm, Gramps...?"

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Yami doesn't know I'm back, and I'd prefer him not to either... So could you please not tell him?" Yugi beged.

"Alright, but I thinks it's wrong to not tell him. He's been worried sick for you" he said. Yugi looked at the floor. "What should I call you when we're not alone?"

"Tsuki, Videl-san suggested it and I liked it. Tsuki Son" Yugi said, just as the door opened. It was Yami.

"Hi Mr. Mouto. Sorry I'm late" Yami said. Then he noticed Yugi sitting beside Sugoroku's bed. His face showed his surprice. 'The new girl? What is she doing here? What was her name again? Oh right, Tsuki' he thought. "Uhm, hi"

"Hi" Yugi replied. "You're Yami right? You're sitting next to my brother" she asked. Yami slowly nodded. "Well, it's nice to see you, I hope my brother didn't scare you or anything" Yami shook his head.

"Excuse me for the rudeness, but why are you here?" Yugi hadn't thought about a answer for that.

"She's going to help me in the shop, after school" Sugoroku came to her rescue. Yugi smiled.

"I see...So where do you live?"

"Not far from here" Yugi replied. That was all he needed to know.

'Hmm, I can't help but feel that I've met her before' Yami thought. 'But she's acting weird'

"So, you only live with your brother"

"Iie, we live with our father, a friend to him, and his son" Yugi replied. Yami nodded. Yugi looked at the clock. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I have to get home and get dinner ready, and interrupt the others training... I just hope they have the cell with them, I don't want to search for them again" Yugi muttered. Yami blinked confused.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I really have to go. Bye, Mr. Mouto" Yugi said, Sugoroku grimached at his grandson calling him 'Mr. Mouto'. "Bye, Yami, and don't you worry about your friend, I know he's alright" Yugi said, running out of the door. Yami stared after her, then he ran after her. When he came down to the Entry,, he ran outside, but je couldn't see her anywhere.

"Yugi...Please come back..." he said looking up at the sky. Sighing he went back inside.

Yugi watched him from a corner, when he went inside she walked back home to the apartment.

TBC

That was all for now folks

This chapter became longer then the others

Anyway, I'll be starting on next chapter

The next time Yugi'll get a little trouble

Plz read and review


	5. 5 Anzu

Hi

Chapter 5 is up

I'm so happy v

Ahem, anyway, here's the chapter

Thank you so much everyone for the reviews

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z or 'Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo' , I only owe the idea to this fic

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"  
_§" Singing"§_

**Chapter 5 Anzu **

The next couple of days went on peacefully. Yami never got a chance to talk with Tsuki, when she hang around with her brother, Trunks, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik amd Kaiba, when he was in school. Yami wanted to know if Tsuki knew Yugi, and where he was. Anzu had kept her eyes on the new girl, along with her brother and friend. She recognized them from somewhere. Yugi was happy to hear that his Gramps would come home the next morning and was very jumpy during school, much to everyones delight. Even Vegeta was on a better mood (A/N I promise that's quite unusual).

"Tsuki, calm down" Ryou laughed, as she hugged everyone of her friends.

"I can't help it, Ryou. I'm so happy, Gramps going home tomorrow!" Yugi cheered. Bakura and Marik were having a hard time to stop their selves from laughing. Yugi didn't mind, she was only happy to see them laught.

"So, you're going to start working in the Game shop tomorrow then?" Malik asked. Yugi nodded.

"Don't you think that's a little to risky? What if Yami finds out about you?" Bakura asked worried.

"Well, I have to handle it then, when that time comes... I've told Gramps to be careful around Yami, and he's going to call me 'Tsuki' around other people" Yugi said. The others didn't look very sure about the idea. "C'mon guys, it's not like I'll die, if he finds out... I believe that he's really missed me..."

"Don't count on it, the Pharaoh might only pretend. Neither Jou, Honda or that damn friendship lady has even bothered to be worried about you" Bakura said.

"Speaking of that bitch, Marik feels that she is different. Like if her aura is drenched of oil or something" Malik said. Marik nodded.

"Yes, friendship bitch, is very different since before Pharaoh and Yugi duelled" Marik said. Yugi looked sadly around, noticing someone very familiar with crimson eyes spy on her. She giggled when the owner of them, ran away around a corner. Ryou had seen it as well. He was confused about why Yami did that, but he decided to keep this for himself.

"What's so funny, Tsuki?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just saw something funny" Yugi replied.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Malik asked.

"Cooking as usual..." Yugi sighed. "I think I'll let Goku make food one of these days, I'm getting tired of it"

"I can understand that, Bakura can have quite an apetite sometimes as well. Luckily not everyday" Ryou giggled, while Bakura shot him a dark glare.

"Hikari... stop what you're doing, or else I'm getting what I want to night" Bakura said, while sending a mental image to Ryou. Ryou blushed into a dark red, and became silent. Bakura smirked at his victory.

"If you want we could come over and help you, Tsuki. We could keep you company as well" Malik said. Yugi smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that" she said, just as the bell rang.

"Damn it, another lesson in Hell" Bakura muttered. "Why can't they just send me to the Afterlife?" Ryou looked horrified at him. "Sorry love, I didn't mean it. I'd never leave you behind" he said, kissing Ryou's forehead. Yugi smiled sadly. She wanted that with Yami.

"Well, you guys better go. I'm free from that lesson. I'm going to help the secretary plant some new flowers, she thought it was time for some colour on the school ground" Yugi explained. The others nodded, and leaved her there. Yugi sighed, and stood leaning on a tree, waiting for the secretary to come.

_§" Call My Name_

_Dareka Ga Yobu Koe_

_Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi_

_Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga Boku No Soku Ni Hikari_

_Wo Sasu_

_Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama_

_Konna Ai Wa Jidaiokure Nano Ka_

_Bokura Wa Ichinichijuu_

_Asa Ga Otozureru No Wo Matsu Dake_

_Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo_

_Koko Kara Nigedasanai_

_Tsukareta Karada Wo Iyasu_

_Kimi No Hohoemi Yo"§ _Yugi beagn to sing, not noticing the eyes on her.

_§" Lonely Heart_

_Moteanasu Kokoro_

_Pokkari Ana Ga Aita You Da_

_Jibun Wo Osaekirezu Nanika Ni Iraira Shiteta_

_Ano Koi Wo Wasurerarenai To_

_Deatta Koro Hanashiteta Ne_

_Honshin Wo Kakushita Kao_

_Mada Boku Niwa Sukui Ga Arisou?_

_Asita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo_

_Samayoi Tsuzukeru Darou_

_Aishite Hajimete Shitta_

_Ushinau Kowasa Wo_

_Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo_

_Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo_

_Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De_

_Bokura Wa Arukidasu_

_Kimi No Maboroshi Yo"§ _(A/N translation after the story, 'kay?) Yugi stopped singing, and took a deep breath. She used to sing when she was alone, and when she was sad. Right now she was both.

"You're very good" came a male's voice, and not just anybody's voice. Yugi spun around to see Yami, about three feet away from her. He came closer. Yugi blushed, someone had heard her sing, how embarassing...

"H-how long have you've been here?"

"Since you started singing," he said, shrugging. "Who's taught you that song? I really like it"

"Uhm, t-thank you... No one's taught me it, I just kinda just sing about my feelings and thoughts" Yugi replied. Yami nodded. "Why're you not in class?" Yami smirked.

"The class was canceled, the teacher is sick" he said.

"I see..." Yugi grew silent. 'I want to kiss him so badly, but I'm affraid that if he finds out who I am, that he'll be mean to me again…I 'm affraid to thrust my own Yami' Yugi cried inside, and on the outside as well, even if she didn't notice it.

Yami blinked, Tsuki had begun to cry, and she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Tsuki? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried. She closed her eyes.

"Yami, could I ask you a thing?"

"Sure"

"Do you miss Yugi? I mean really, really miss him? What do you feel against him?" Yugi asked. Yami blinked, and then lowered his eyes.

"I miss him very much, with all my heart. If there's a way to get him back, I would do anything. I love him…"

"As a brother, right?" Yugi asked.

"No, I really love him. I can't help it, I just do. I haven't felt his presence since he left, but when you came I could feel a little of him, but it's clouded. Like if something magical is hiding him from me"

"Maybe, 'cause you hurt him… When I met him, he was close to kill himself. Luckily I stopped him, ever since then he's been connected with me" Yugi said softly. 'Okay, it's a little white lie, but I want to make him realize how I felt' Yugi thought. "If he's close to death, I'm sure you'll feel that as well. He cared about you, Jou and the others so much, but you hurt him both physically and mentaly. He needed to get away, he didn't think you cared about him anymore" Yugi began to cry again. Yami was a bit taken aback by this, but he embraced her anyway.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to him… I really am, I've tried to contact him through our mind link, but he's closed it. I couldn't help it, I just wanted to protect him so badly, and then there's that strange voice in my head. It told me that, if i didn't distanced myself from him, he would suffer a fate worse then hell itself. I couldn't let that happen..." Yami said, holding back a sob. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft press against his lips. His eyes shot open to see Tsuki kissing him. He panicked a bit, but then he calmed down, finding himself enjoy it. Then Tsuki suddenly pulled away to his disappointment.

"I-I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." before Yugi could say anything more, Yami pressed his lips against hers, much to her shock. She closed her eyes anyway, and put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Yam put his arms around her waist, then they began to battle for dominance, Yami won of course, and Yugi opened her mouth so he could explore it, unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching them with hatred. They were interupted by a soft cough, both pulled away. The secreatary stood there, smiling.

"Sorry to interupt you... Tsuki, we should go to the flower shop, if we want to be finished today" she said. Yugi nodded, and began to walk towards her, and away from Yami. Yami stood there looking crestfallen. The secretary suddenly got an idea. "Mr. Mouto, would you like to help us? We could need help with planting the flowers we'll buy"

"I'd love to" Yami said, following them. Yugi gave him a gentle smile.

After they had bought and planted the flowers, the secretary said goodbye to the teens and went inside to get her things. Yami followed Tsuki to the gate.

"I should better go to Mr. Mouto at the hospital. Then I have to clean the house" Yami said. Yugi nodded.

"And I should go making dinner..." Yugi sighed. Yami nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" he said, kissing her, and then running down the street. Yugi stood there, a little shocked, smiling. She turned around to walk home. Then something pushed her against a wall.

"You little bitch! You think you can just come here and ruin everything I've worked so hard for!" a female voice yelled. Yugi looked up to see Anzu. Her eyes widened in horror. Anzu had a pocket knife in one of her hands.

"I haven't done anything!" Yugi yelled.

"Oh, really? You stole the one I've worked so hard to get! I was so close of making Yami mine, I got rid of Yugi, and THEN you come!!!!" Yugi's eyes widened. That was Anzu's making.

"Why did you do that to Yugi?! He never deserved anything of that! And why are you doing this to me?!" Yugi yelled. Anzu smirked.

"Some years ago, when Yugi and Yami still shared a body, I accidently saw a picture of a stone tablet. On it was a picture of Yami together with a woman. His wife, the Queen. She looked very much like Yami, except that she had long hair, and more gentle, innocent eyes.

I began to research about her. I found out that she used to live on the streets, she was often beaten and raped. It was then I realized that was very much like what happened to Yugi before he completed the Millennium Puzzle" Anzu hissed. " Then I began to plan how to make Yami mine, but there's one problem. Yami shared a body with Yugi. I could see that Yami cared very much about Yugi, and Yugi doing the same. When I finally got rid of him, you come! When I first saw you, I recognized you right away, my Queen" Anzu spat. Yugi's eyes widened again, this time in surprise.

"W-what?! What are you talking about?"

"You might not remember anything of it, which is good for me. Listen to me! You stay away from Yami, or I'm going to make you suffer!" Anzu yelled. Then she slashed Yugi's arm with the pocket knife. Yugi shut her eyes shut in pain, waiting for more. It never came, but...

"Leave her alone!" a male voice said.

"Why should I? I didn't do anything. She tripped" Anzu lied.

"Oh really, maybe I should test my sight, because I know what I saw!" the male yelled. Yugi opened her eyes.

"Krillin?!" Yugi said surprised. Krillin nodded.

"I'm going to tell her father about this. I can promise that he'll talk with the principal about this" Krillin said. Anzu turned around and ran away. Krillin walked to Yugi, and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Yugi nodded slowly.

"Yeah, she just slashed my arm...but I'm used to things like that. I'm more upset about what I've found out" Yugi replied. Krillin nodded. "By the way, what are you doing here? And how did you find me?" Krillin smiled amuzed.

"You've already forgot? I can sence your aura, where ever you are. I'm just visiting, thought it was time to visit you guys" Yugi smiled.

"Alright, let's go home then... I must call Malik, before he and the others come over. There's something I need to find out..."

TBC

O my, this was a long chapter

Damn Anzu, hurting Yugi

Good thing Krillin showed up, right?

Anyway, next time Ishizu will show up

And Yugi get to know about her past

PLz Read and Review

PM's are welcomed as well

Here's the translation of the song, by Okui Masami:

"Call my name," that voice of someone calling.

The deep sadness of the darkness.

Your pale skin fills me with light.

Without knowing if it was black or white I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?.

For the entire day.

We just waited for the sunrise.

Even if you could shatter tomorrow.

I won't run from this place.

It cures the fatigue of my body

Your smile

Lonely heart, feelings beyond my control

It's like a wide hole has opened

Unable to control myself, I became angry at something

"I can't forget that love"

That's what you had said when we first met

Your face hides your true intentions

Is there any redemption for me?

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

I guess that I'd still keep wandering

Loving you, I discovered for the first time,

That fear of losing you

Even if you could shatter tomorrow

Even if I should lose my sight

We'll start walking

In those times, when we were at peace

It's a ghost of you


	6. 6 Yuya

Hi again

Chapter 6 is here now

I know I'm focusing mostly on this fic and 'Running From You, My Love'

I'm trying to update my other fics as well, but it's hard when you don't know what to write. Damn writer's block...

Thank you everyone for the reviews, they make me a very happy girl -

Let the chapter begin!

To cosmic tomato: Yup, god old Krillin - I had considered to have Vegeta help her, but then Anzu would probably be a pile of ash

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, I only owe the idea to this fic

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"

#on the other end of the phone#

**Chapter 6 Yuya**

"Yugi what's happened?" Goku asked as she opened the door.

"Anzu, but I'm okay, Krillin saved me" she replied, and opened the door completely, revealing Krillin behind it.

"Hi" he said.

"Hi Krillin. What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"I thought I'd come to visit you guys" he smiled wide.

"I see. Thank you for saving Yugi. We thought she was on her way home a long time ago"

"No problem. I'm just happy I came when I did. If I had come any minute later she'd be more wounded then she already is. Yugi, you should clean that knifewound" Krillin said. Yugi nodded and went to get the first-aid kit. When she was done with cleaning and bondaging the wound she went to the phone.

"C'mon answer" she muttered as she dialed the number to the Ishtars.

#Hello, this is Malik speaking#

#And Marik!#

"Hi guys, it's Yugi"

#Hi Yugi. What's up? I thought we're coming over?# Malik asked.

"Nothing... It's just that I'd like you to bring Ishizu. There's something I have to ask her"

#Okay, I'll try. What's it about?# Malik asked. Yugi sighed.

"Atemu"

#Baka Pharaoh? Why do Yugi want to talk about baka Pharaoh?# Marik asked.

"Marik, there's something I need to know if it's true. You'll get to know it as soon as you guys comes over. I need to go now, I haven't even started preparing dinner yet. I'll see you guys soon"

#Sure, bye Yugi# both the Ishtars replied.

Yugi went out to the kitchen to see Goku and Krillin sitting at the table. She sat down beside them and started looking through a cookbook.

"Where's Vegeta, Trunks and Goten?" she asked.

"Somewhere training. So what's for dinner?" Goku said. Yugi smiled.

"I'm not sure yet, Ryou and the others are coming over, so Ryou'll help me"

"Okay, then you probably have to make some vegetarian food to Malik and Marik"

"Yeah, but Marik does eat meat as well. He's never really been into vegetables" Yugi muttered.

20 minutes later

"I'll get it!" Yugi yelled as the doorbell rang. She ran to it and opened. "Hi guys"

"Hi Yugi" Ryou replied as he and Bakura walked inside, together with Kaiba.

"Seto-kun, I thought you's work today"

"Yeah, but I came here. I've worked since school ended and I need a break once in awhile" he replied. Yugi smiled.

"Okay, I'm happy you decided to come here. Malik, Marik and Ishizu should be here any minute as well"

"Ishizu? Why're she coming? She doesn't even know that you're, well, you" Bakura said. "Besides if she get to know, she'll probably tell that damn Pharaoh"

"I don't think she'll do that" Yugi replied, shaking her head.

"Yugi! What's happened to your arm?!" Ryou asked. Yugi blinked.

"Oh that, ehm, I'll tell you when the others arrive. I don't really want to say it three times today" the others nodded. Then the doorbell rang again. Yugi went to open.

"Hi Tsuki" Malik said as he Marik and Ishizu walked inside.

"Hi guys. The others are inside the living room, except Trunks, Goten and Vegeta-san, they're somewhere else" Yugi said as she closed the door. Everyone sat down.

"Tsuki, why did you want me to come?" Ishizu asked. Yugi sighed and sat down.

"Ishizu-san, if I tell you a secret, will you please not tell anyone else?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I won't even tell Yami, Yugi" she replied. Yugi and everyone else stared at her.

"H-how did...?" Yugi stutered, then she glared at the two other Ishtars.

"We didn't tell her! Promise!" they said.

"They didn't, my Necklace showed it to me a long time ago" she replied. Yugi blushed.

"Yugi, can you tell us now what's happened?" Bakura asked. Yugi nodded.

"Anzu attacked me when I was going home. She slashed me with a knife and said weird things" Yugi explained.

"What?" Malik asked.

"Ishizu, did Yami have a wife?" Yugi asked. There were many eyes on the Egyptian female.

"Yes, he had. How did you know? No one except some of the members of our family knows about it"

"Anzu told me. She was so furious, at me, for some reason. She called me 'my Queen'. I have no idea why, but she knows things that she shouldn't about Yami's wife" Yugi said. Ishizu sighed.

"It's time to tell you everything I know. I have to, it's my duty as one of the Grave Keepers"

"Your duty is already over, Ishizu. It was as Yami got his memories back" Ryou said.

"Yes, over his Tomb yes, but not his wifes. I'm her Grave Keeper as well" Ishizu explained.

"Okay, when Yami became Pharaoh, he went out to the market one day. After he had looked around for awhile, he noticed someone at a well. He went closer to get a better look, and it was then he met her. Her name's Yuya, and she was a commoner, but that didn't stop them to fall in love. Yami took her in, and soon they was married. They was happy as long as they were together. But then an old enemy's daughter poisoned Yuya, to get Yami. The Healers did everything they could, but they hadn't come a cross the poison before. So the Priests decided to try. They took her to the Shadow Realm, and forged a special bracelet, with the help of the Elves of the Shadow Realm. After they put it on her, the poison was gone. Yami's soldiers captured the woman that tried to kill Yuya, and killed her. Then Zorc came and tried to take over, and Yami's soul was sealed into the Puzzle. Yuya was heartbroken. She ruled over Egypt alone for awhile, but in the end she couldn't take the sorrow anymore. She took her own life. Seth took over the throne just as she asked him to do. They burried her in a secret tomb, not very far from Yami's. Her bracelet, was given to our family, until she returned" Ishizu stopped. "I hope this explains the most of your question. I don't really know more then this"

"Who's this enemy?" Ryou asked.

"Have you ever heard of a sorcerer named Anubis?" she asked, and Yugi paled.

"I have, Yami and I fought him after Battle City" Yugi said. Ishizu nodded.

"Where's the bracelet, sis?" Malik asked.

"I have it here" she replied, holding up a small box. "I thought I'd bring it. After all it's time for it to go back to it's owner" she said. Everyone blinked.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"Well, to Yugi of course. After all she's Yuya's reincarnation" Ishizu replied. Everyone stared disbelieving at her. "Could you stop doind that? My Queen, it's time for you to get your husband back" she said, giving Yugi the box. Yugi opened the box, and took out the bracelet.

"Ishizu, are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes, my Queen, I am" Ishizu replied. Yugi gulped and put the bracelet around her wrist. Nothing happened.

"Ishizu, is there something else I need to know about this?" Yugi asked, looking at her wrist.

"That bracelet holds your past memories, it's magical, you can call it an eight Millennium Item. It'll help you out when you're in trouble, your past self would be able to come forth and help you. I forgot to mention that she was very good at magic and summoning. When you get a memory back, so will Yami. His memories of you is locked inside deep within his memories"

"I see, so all I have to do is regain as many memories as possible, and get Yami and the others out of Anzu's control" Yugi said. "I'll do my best, but it might not be enough"

"Yugi, don't worry, we'll all help you as much as we can" Krillin stated. Yugi smiled slightly.

" Thank you, all of you"

"Yugi, I'm hungry" Goku said. Everyone laughed.

The same evening Yugi went to bed early. She changed into her PJs and laid down to sleep.

She drifted of to sleep, and the bracelet began to glow. Not very far away the Millennium Puzzle also began to glow.

Dreamsecuense

Atemu walked towards a girl as silent as he could. She turned around when a noice came from an alley. A roughlooking man came out fro it, he walked towards the girl looking at her hungry. The girl took a step back.

"Come here, little girl. You know it's that time" he said. Atemu could hear the girl whimper fearfully.

"Please don't..." she whimpered. He ignored her. He took a firm grip around her wrist and pulled her towards him. Tears ran down her pale cheeks.

"You be quiet, bitch!(A/N sorry for that word Yugi, you're not anything what that man calls you T.T ) You should be grateful I took care of you, when your damn family died" the man was stroking her, and was about to pull her dress of.

"Stop!" Atemu yelled, stepping out. The man jumped a bit in surprise.

"Go back to your mommy, kid" he said. "This is none of your buisness" Atemu narrowed his eyes.

"I think what happens in my Kingdom, should be my buisness. Now let that girl go!" he said. The man paled, got of the girl and ran away as fast as he could. The girl sat up, shivering.

"Are you alright?" the girl crawled away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you" Atemu said softly. She looked up with frightened amethyst eyes.

"Promise?" she asked. He nodded, smiling gently. She flung herself at him, crying into his chest.

"It's going to be alright, little angel. That man won't ever hurt you ever again" Atemu whispered.

"Why did you save me from him? I'm not worthy your kindness, my Pharaoh" she asked. He smiled.

"You can call me Atemu, little angel. No one as beautiful as you should deserve anything like that" the girl blushed. "Now what's your name?"

"My name's Yuya, my- I mean Atemu" she replied, still blushing. Atemu smiled. They pulled closer, 'til their lips touched. The rest was only true bliss.

End dreamsequence

Yami woke up gasping. That fream had felt so real, and familiar. The girl looked very much like Tsuki, except for some smaller details. He laid down onto his bed again, staring into the ceiling.

"What was that? Was it only a dream? Something tells me it's something from my past, something very important to me..." he said to himself.

TBC

Well, that's all for this time

I hope it wasn't that bad

I'm apologizing for bad grammar and other mistakes

Anyway, you want Yuya/Yugi to do someting to Anzu? Summon a slime monster or just make Vegeta go after her? Just tell me

Plz Read & Review

Reviews makes Yugi happy


	7. 7 Yuya appears

HI

Sorry for not updating in three weeks

I've been busy, two tests week 7, so now during my February break, I'll try to write on all my fics

Thank you all for the reviews

I forgot to tell you how Yuya's/ Yugi's bracelet looks like, think the jewlery of the elves in the Lord of the Rings, with the eye of Ra

Let the chapter begin!

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, I only owe the idea to this fic

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 7 Yuya appears**

Yugi woke up the next morning to a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds singing. Yugi smiled and sat up. She put on her bracelet and changed clothes. She put on a pair of white leather pants and a light blue tank top. She also put on a dark blue cuff and a white choker. Then she walked out in the kitchen, and made breakfast to them. She was soon joined by the rest of the 'family'.

"Ohayo, did you sleep well?" she greeted them. Vegeta nodded and sat down.

"Yes, thank you for asking" Krillin replied. Goku smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" Goten asked. Yugi smiled gently.

"Me? Yes, I think it was. I got a memory back, so that's a very good night for me" Yugi replied. The others looked at her.

"Really? That's great" Goku said.

"Yes, it is. That means that your boyfriend's got that memory back as well" Vegeta said. Yugi blushed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend, Vegeta-san. He's just my yami..."Yugi said. Vegeta smirked.

"Oh, but you whished he was. Right, little Yugi?" he stated. Yugi turned even redder.

"I-I have to go, I must be at the Game shop soon" she said, runing to the door and out.

"You know Vegeta, sometimes I question your age..." Goku stated, shaking his head.

Yugi stood outside the Game shop waiting for Yami and her grampa to come home. Then she felt someones presense and turned around to see an Egyptian woman standing there watching her. Yugi blinked twice. The woman appraoched her, and stopped in front of her. She kneeled and bowed.

"It's been a long time, my Queen" she said. Yugi blinked again, but then her bracelet flashed.

"Aylee, I thought..." Yugi said. Aylee just shock her head. (A/N just so you know, Aylee, is my OC, and I've used her in 'The Pharaoh and the Cheetahboy as well)

"Yes, I know. I died, but my spirit lives on in this world. The gods gave me a new body when they knew you're coming back. I'm here to protect you, together with Shadi" she said, blushing. Yugi giggled.

"You've got a crush on Shadi, as you had with Shada" she stated. Aylee turned a darker red. "I'm right, arent' I?" Aylee nodded.

"Could we continue? Anyway, Ishizu's already told you that if you get your memories back, then the Pharaoh will as well. Did she tell you how Anzu controlls your friends?"

"No" Yugi replied.

"Magic. Evil magic. We've been worried that this would happen again. We thought the gods had fixed her, since the last time, but apparently, it wasn't enought" Aylee said, looking sad.

"Magic? Anzu? She can't do anything magical. She can't even any spells" Yugi said, confused. Aylee looked sadly at her. Then a cab, pulled up to the drive way. Yugi tensed. "Oh, shit. Okay, Aylee, let's say you're my cousin, 'kay?" Aylee nodded. Then Yami and Gramps walked out of the cab, Yami paid the driver.

"Well hello, miss Son. I didn't expect you to be here waiting for us" Sugoroku chuckled. Yugi smiled. "And who's this beautiful lady?" Aylee blushed.

"This is my older sister, Aylee. She's my cousin, if you wonder" Yugi replied. Aylee looked at her. "She's just arrived here from Egypt, so I decided to bring her with me"

"I see, it's very nice to meet you, miss Aylee" Sugoroku said. Aylee smiled.

"It's nice to see you too. You know you remind me of someone I knew a long time a go" she said. Yami raised an eye brow. Yugi blushed furiousy. She recalled what they'd made the previous day.

"I'm Yami. How come you've got more tan, then Tsuki?" he asked.

"Well, I've lived in Egypt the whole of my life. She wasn't born there, and she almost never goes outside" Aylee mocked. Yugi glared at her.

"Aylee, if you don't stop mocking me, I'll tell your 'crush' about how you feel towards him" Yugi treathened. Aylee paled a bit.

"Please don't! I'll be a good girl, I promise" she said. Yugi smirked.

"Good girl... just like the old times" she sniggered. Yami raised an eye brow.

'This 'Aylee' reminds me of the same 'Aylee' from back in ancient Egypt. The one that was friend with that girl, from my dream. Whoa, why did I just think that? Am I starting remembering things I've forgotten?' then he noticed the bandage around Tsuki's arm.

"Tsuki, what's happened?" he asked. She blinked confused.

"What's happened?" she asked. He pointed to her arm. She tensed, and looked away.

"Nothing... just tripped" she said. Yami didn't believe that, and neither did Aylee. Aylee took a grip around Yugi's wrist, and began to take of the bandage. Yugi paniced, and tried to get away. "Aylee, stop it! I'm fine! I just tripped! That's all!" When Aylee finally managed to get the bandage of, both she, Sugoroku and Yami gasped.

"Tsuki, what happened to your arm?" Sugoroku asked, worried about his grandson/ granddaughter.

"Nothing...just slipped with the knife" she lied. Aylee took a closer look at it, and pulled back, with a disgusted face.

"She did this to you, I can't believe this! She's got to learn her place, that-that... oh nothing can describe her. Ra, how could you let that thing come back to haunt her again?" she said.

"What's she talking about?" Yami asked confused.

"I've no idea. She gets kinda weird when I'm hurt or something" Yugi replied.

"So who did this to you?" he asked. She glared at him.

"That's my problem, not yours, Yami. I must fix this on my own" Yugi replied determined. Yami flinched a bit. Yugi noticed, and felt guilty. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. How about we go inside and start working?" he suggested. She nodded, and pulled Aylee with them inside.

Five hours later it was time for Yugi to go home. She and Aylee bid Yami and Sugoroku 'good bye' and walked towards Yugi's appartment. Then six persons came in front of them. It was Anzu and five tugs.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? If it isn't Tsuki and a friend of hers" Anzu said. Yugi took a step back, while Aylee glared at them.

"You! How dare you talk to her like that?! And hurt her?! May Ammit take you pitiful soul!" Aylee yelled. Anzu smirked evilly.

"You know who she is? That makes this even more interesting. I wonder what the news will write? 'Two girls beaten and raped' or 'Two girls beaten, raped and murdered'? Anyway, boys, time for you to have some fun" Aylee's and Yugi's eyes widened in horror. They began to run, but were soon surrounded.

"I'm sorry, my Queen" Aylee said. The boys laughed and went closer.

"Don't be, Aylee. It's not your fault" Yugi said. Then the Bracelet began to glow in a bright light. When it disappeared, Yugi's hair had grown, as well as herself. Her clothes had turned into black. Her eyes were closed.

"My Queen?" Aylee asked. Yugi's eyes openes, revealing a pair of more darker blueish ones. She looked at Aylee, and smiled.

"Yes? What's it?" she asked.

"My Queen, you've awaken" Aylee said, with tears i her eyes. Yuya looked at her sadly.

"Not really, Tsuki must remember the past herself, ubtil then I'll just be a memory. I'm just here to help you and my reincarnation out of this mess" then she turned to glare at the tugs. "You really think you'd be allowed to even touch us with your tainted bodies? Oh you're wrong"

"Need a hand" someone asked. Yuya looked up to see Vegeta. She smiled.

"If you want to, Vegeta, but I don't think they'll be much to opponents. They're just humans" Yuya said, smirking.

"I know, but Kakarott didn't want to fight me today, and no one's going to hurt anyone I know" he said, as he landed on the ground. Then he began to fight the tugs, which were beaten within one minute. Yuya laughed, then she murmured someting and two black wings came out from her body. She took air, searcing for Anzu. She found her, and landed behind her.

"Hello, Anzu" she said. Anzu turned around, then gasping in horror. "What's wrong, cat got your tounge?"

"Y-you? But I thought...?" Anzu said. Yuya narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not Tsuki, she's just a victim in this, as well as Yugi Mouto. You however is the criminal. Exactly like you were those millennia ago..." Yuya hissed. "You better leave them alone, together with her friends and Atemu, or else you're going back to where you came from" Then she began to chant and a black and purple vortex opened beside her.

"Behemoth the King of All Animals, Eagle Eye, come forth!" Anzu stood frozen in fear as a giant, pink and purple dog, with horns came out, together with an eagle with a golden helmet, red eyes, sharp claws and blue beak. Yuya smirked.

"T-those can't be real... It's impossible..."

"They're very much real, my dear Anzu. Go my monsters, attack" Yuya ordered. The two monsters chased after Anzu, 'til she was so scared that she locked herself in in a toilet in the park, but not after scratching her. Then they walked back to Yuya, who smiled grateful at them. Eagle Eye sat on her shoulder and nudged her, while Behemoth sat beside her.

"Thank you" she said. She petted both of them, before they're sent back to the Shadow Realm. Vegeta and Aylee came towards her.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Aylee asked worried. Yuya nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you for the help, Vegeta. I'm very grateful" Yuya said. Vegeta nodded, and gave her a small smile (A/N 00;; (shocked) )

"Don't mention it. But why's it that your aura are different?" he asked.

"I'm not really Yugi, I'm his or her past life. The past that she needs to get back" Yuya replied. "Yugi'll be very weak after I disappear into his memories again. I trust that you'll bring him back home, but I'll not let him be alone. Kuriboh, Bubonic Vermin, come forth!" then the brown little furrball came forth together with a small hamsterlike creature. Yuya smiled gently, almost loving, and picked the small hamster up. "Hello, my friends. It's been a long time" she began to pet Bubonic Vermin, then cuddle it. Kuriboh wanted to get petted as well, so he nudged her. "A little jealous are we? I'm sorry Kuriboh, but I've petted you more often then my other little friends here. I need you two to look after Yugi for me. Will you do that?" she asked them. They nodded. "Thank you" she said. She gave them to Aylee, then the Bracelet began to glow again, and Yugi fell to the ground.

"My Queen?!" Aylee yelled worried. Yugi gave her a weak smile, before fainting. Vegeta took her up in his arms, and began to go to the appartment. Aylee followed.

TBC

Everything for now

Next chapter should be up soon, very, very soon

I hadn't planed Aylee to show up, but she did

I wanted to have someone in the present,

who was a friend of Yuya in the past

(I bet I'm confusing someone, right now...Sorry)

Plz Read & Review


	8. 8 Surprises

HI

I'm back again

Thank you all for the reviews

I don't have much more to say this time

So I'll begin with the chapter right away

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, I only owe the idea to this fic

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 8 Surprises**

Yami sat in the kitchen. It was a couple of minutes ago Tsuki and Aylee had gone. When a sudden sensation ran throught his body. He stood up looking out through the window.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Sugoroku asked, coming through the door to the kitchen. When Yami didn't reply or made any sign of that he had heard him, he repeated the question.

"Hm? It's nothing" he replied, shaking his head. Then he sat down again.

'What was that feeling? I'm worried, but of what? It's probably nothing...' he thought.

Vegeta and Aylee arrived at the appartment. Aylee opened the door, and Vegeta carried Yugi inside. Goku came out through the kitchendoor.

"What's happened? Whoa re you?" he asked, when he saw Aylee. She looked at him, then she turned her attention back to Yugi's uncounsious form.

"They were attacked by some boys" Vegeta replied.

"My Queen gave that bitch Anzu what she deserved. When she summoned monsters it took up all of her energy, or rather Yugi's. To have a old life summoned and four monsters takes a lot of energy, both normal and magical" Aylee explained.

"I see, but you still haven't told me who you are"Goku said. Aylee turned slightly red.

"I'm sorry. I'm Aylee. I was a friend of Yugi's past life, now I am Yugi's protector as well" she replied.

"Okay, I'm Goku. I'm her adoptive father" Goku said, smiling friendly.

"Yes, I know. Me and Shadi has been watching you since Yugi was changed"

"We'd better lay her on her bed, so she can rest" Vegeta said. They nodded. "Kakarott, go call her friends as well" Goku nodded and went to the phone. Vegeta laid Yugi on her bed, and went out of the room. Aylee changed clothes on her, and put the blanket on her. Kuriboh and Bubonic Vermin lied down beside her in bed, and cuddled her.

"My Queen..." she said sadly, before disappearing, probably to find Shadi.

Two days later at school

Yugi/Tsuki wasn't in school, and Yami wondered why. He didn't see her with her friends. He decided to ask them where she was, knowing that he'd probably wouldn't get any answer. HE walked up to them on the break.

"What do you want, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, glaring at him.

"Where's Tsuki? I haven't seen her the whole day" Yami asked.

"Why'd you want to know? Shouldn't you be more worried about your hikari? Or that friendship bitch? She's been looking behind her back the whole day, as if something would jump onto her" Bakura asked, seriously.

"She has? Oh well, I guess I haven't noticed... You're right, I should be more worried about Yugi, but something tells me he's alive and alright..." Yami replied. Bakura blinked; surprised that Yami had let him win the argument.

"Tsuki is alright, she's just not feeling well today. She stayed home..." Trunks said. Yami looked at him.

"She's sick?"

"Yeah, kinda..." Trunks replied.

"Oh, I see, I hope she'll get better" Yami said before turning around. The others looked at each other. When Yami was gone, Ryou decided to speak up.

"Yami's really worried about Yugi. Can't we let him visit her, I'm sure Yugi'd like that?" Ryou asked. The others didn't look very sure about it. "C'mon can't we at least see if he's changed?"

"Okay, but you better be with them all the time" Malik said. Ryou nodded. Anything for his friend.

"Of course"

"Then go after him" Trunks said. Ryou nodded and ran after Yami.

"You want me to go with you and visit her? Why?" Yami asked shocked Ryou smiled gently.

"Well, you seem to like her a lot, as if she was your hikari or something. I know that Yugi miss you, and that you miss him as well, but I know you and Tsuki have feelings for each other" Ryou said softly. Yami blushed.

"H-how did you know?" he asked, almost whispering.

"I'm not blind. I've seen the way you look at her" Ryou said, almost teasingly.

"S-stop it!" Yami said, turning away.

"Aww, c'mon Yami. I'm just having a little fun" Ryou said.

"Fine, I'll go with you" Yami said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yay! She'll be happy to see you, no doubt" Ryou cheered. Then he was off again, looking for Bakura and the others. Yami sighed.

"Yes, but will I be able to see her…" Yami asked himself. The last two days he had got more memories back, and they confused him a little. This Yuya was very close to him, he knew that. He had flashbacks when they was kissing and cuddling (A/N Naw). He remembered them pissing Seth off, and having other kinds of fun. He sighed. Some of the memories had hit him hard, and his heart ached. He wanted to remember her completely.

Someone called his name, causing him to get out of his thoughts. Yami growled as he turned to whoever it was.

"Jou, what do you want? I was thinking" Yami groaned. Jou grinned at him apologetically.

"Sorry Yami, Anzu wanted me to find you. She said that she missed you" he said. Yami groaned.

"Why can't she understand that I don't want to be with her? She treats me like a possession" Yami growled. Jou looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong with ya, Yami? Ever since Yugi disappeared you've been acting strange, and then when Tsuki came to this school you started to hang after her" Jou said. Yami blushed.

"So what? I happen to like her. She reminds me of someone very dear to me. I miss Yugi, he's my hikari and friend. We'd never have treated him so badly!" Yami said, close of yelling at Jou. Jou backed away.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Why are you so damn sensitive about that brat so suddenly?" Jou asked. Yami was pissed, and it was easy to see it. His eyes narrowed and the shadows seemed to grow.

"Jou, you can tell Anzu that our friendship will take a break for awhile. I don't expect you to understand how I feel or what I do, but I won't tolerate that you say anything bad about Yugi or Tsuki anymore. I think I've been looking away to long enough!" Yami said, before walking away, leaving Jou alone. Both not aware of a shadow watching them, blue pupliess eyes watching Yami leaving, before disappearing.

"I'm happy, you wanted to go with me" Ryou said. Yami nodded.

"It's not like I didn't want to. I'm just surprised that you asked me. I mean you guys aren't very fond of me anymore" Yami said softly.

"It's not like that. It's just when you did that to Yugi, he was so sad. We know it wasn't your fault. We know who to blame, thanks to some friends. It's just that we're not sure if you're under some kinda spell or something"

"Me? Under a spell?" Yami asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Yes. Do you have another explanation to why YOU did that to Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yami shook his head. They went through a door, and up some stairs. "Well, we're here" Ryou knocked on the door. Yami could hear shouts on the other side of the door.

"Who's that?" Yami asked.

"I think it's Goku, Vegeta or Krillin. I don't think Goten or Trunks are home yet" Ryou replied, just as the door opened, revealing a muscular man, with spiky black hair.

"Hi, Goku" Ryou said. "This is Yami Mouto. We're here to see Tsuki" Goku smiled.

"I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Yami. I've heard so much about you. I'm Tsuki's adoptive father"

"Adoptive?" Yami asked. Goku nodded.

"Yes, my wife and I wanted a daughter as well, so when we found her, we adopted her" Goku said, smiling.

"I see" Yami said. Ryou led him to a room, and opened the door. They went inside, and sat down. Goku came to the door opening.

"How is she?" Ryou asked.

"She's tired, she's barely been awake today either" Goku said shaking his head.

"What's happened to her?" Yami asked.

"You really want to know the truth?" Ryou asked. Yami nodded. Then a small 'kuree' could be heard. Yami's eyes widened and he turned to look at Tsuki. A brown ball of fluff could be seen and a small hamster beside it.

"What in Ra's name? Kuriboh? And who's the other guy? Bubonic Vermin? Why are they here and how?" Yami asked.

TBC

Okay, that's it for today

I know it's a little stiff

But I had to finish it before dinner --;

Plz read and review


	9. 9 Third attack! Teanna revealed!

Hiya

I'm back with the 9th chapter

Thank you all for the reviews

The spring has finally come here

Bad weather be gone! Great weather come!

I'm writing most of this chapter at school

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, I only owe the idea to this fic

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 9 Third attack! Teanna revealed!**

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or what?" Yami asked, his arms crossed. Ryou looked at Goku then Tsuki.

" That is not for us to tell" Goku said as he turned to see Krillin standing beside him.

"Yeah, it is for someone else to tell, but I am not sure you'll hear it soon" Krillin said. Yami narrowed his eyes. This was making him annoyed.

"Just tell me already! I don't have all day you know" he snapped.

"Take it easy, we're not your enemies" Goku said. Yami snorted in response. A soft moan could be heard, causing everyone to look to the bed. Amethyst eyes opened slowly.

"Itai...what in Ra's name happened? Where's that damn bitch?" Yugi asked. "And where's Aylee? I thought she was with me" she looked around tiredly.

"I don't know, but do you know why there's duel monsters in your bed?" a rich voice asked coldly. Yugi tensed, now fully awake.

"Y-yami? What are you doing here? What do you want? Did Teanna send you after me?" she asked fearfully. Yami's eye brows raised, he was totally confused.

"Teanna? Who the hell is Teanna? And why would she send anyone after you?" Yami asked. Kuriboh and Bubonic Vermin crawled up onto Yugi and nudged her to pet them. "And why or rather how are they here?"

"You don't remember do you?" Yugi said with a sad, low voice. Yami's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ryou..." Yugi said, he nodded and helped Yugi to sit up. "Thanks" she said, before turning to Yami. "Yami, you don't have all of your memories of your life in Egypt do you?"

"How did you-?" he was cut off, by a small giggle. "What's it you're hiding?" he asked her, his voice harsh. Yugi pouted a little, not liking that harsh tone at all.

"That's not really important. What's important is to stop Teanna again, before her plan is a sucsess..." Yugi trailed off. "I just hope I'll get strong enough to defend myself again from her"

"Who's this Teanna? And what are you talking about?" Yami asked, now worried.

"She's the Dughter of Anubis, that sorcerer you killed. She wants to kill me because of who I was in the past, and for who I am today... She poisoned me, I was close to death,but.."

"You saved her" a voice said, from the other side of the bed. Yugi looked to her right, already knowing who it was.

"Shadi" she said. Shadi became visible, together with Aylee. He bowed.

"Shadi, why are you here?" Yami asked bewildered. Shadi looked at him.

"I'm here to protect your blood line as I've always been. Anyway, you saved her , my Pharaoh" he continued. "You made your Priests take her to the Shadow Realm and let the Elves make the Bracelet of the Queen"

"The Bracelet of the Queen? I remember something about doing something like that yes, but nothing about some woman named Teanna" Yugi sighed.

"Yami, haven't you noticed something familiar with me? Don't I look like someone you've already met?" she said as she held up her wrist with the Bracelet. Yami's eyes grew even wider, to the limit that Yugi thought his eyes would pop out.

"You mean y-you're Yuya's reincarnation?" he stuttered. Yugi slowly nodded.

"Yes, but that's not important. I must tell you something..." she said sadly. Yami looked at her. "Yami...Yugi won't come back. He CAN'T come back" (A/N Thank you Mjus for letting me use these sentenses ) Yami felt his heart stop. He just stared at her, his face full of shock. "Yami? I am so sorry...It's just that Yugi could take it anymore...He wanted me to give you this" she said, giving him a kiss and a hug. "He asked me to tell you that he forgives you and that he'll never stop loving you" she said sadly, but it came from her heart.

"W-where's my aibou?" Yami asked. Everyone looked sadly at him. Shado glanced towards Yugi, who glared at him, daring him to tell the truth.

"He's still with you, in spirit, maybe even more, that's all I can tell you, my Pharaoh" Shadi replied. Suddenly Yugi gasped and shut her eyes hard.

"Tsuki!!!" Ryou yelled worried. He ran to her and watched her worried.

"It-it's her, Ryou" Tsuki gasped. "She's trying to find me! She'll find me, and then she'll kill me...he, it's ironic. I was a friend with her once, and now she wants to kill me. If this is the gods will , then let so be it. But I'll not give up witout a fight" Yugi gasped as she felt Anzu trying to find her again. She growled and made a move to stand up.

"Tsuki, what are you doing?!" Ryou asked/yelled. Aylee made a move to push her down into the bed again, but Yugi dodged her. Yugi smirked at her.

"Yuya! What in Ra's name are you doing?" she asked. Yuya smirked.

"Nothing...I'm just about to kill that bitch! I'll kill her with my own two hands!!!" Yuya snapped. Everyone took a step back, except Aylee and Shadi. They couldn't get harmed any way.

"My Queen, you're still weak from your previous encounter with her" Shadi stated. Yuya glared at him, as he was about to continue, and he stopped talking instantly. Yami watched surprised at the scene. Shadi was scared of a girl, that's just weird.

"I do not care, she is controlling people and I can't tollerate that. You should know how I feel about mind control, after last time... As long as I can move, I'll make everything in my power to stop her" Yuya said, before opening a portal and disappearing.

"Damn it! " Aylee yelled.

"Where did she go?" Yami asked.

"Probably to fight Teanna's reincarnation" Shadi replied. Goku and Krillin nodded.

"We know where she is" they said. Ryou turned to them.

"Where?" he asked.

"In the Park" Goku replied. Ryou nodded and he told Bakura throught the mind link what had happened, and Bakura, who where with Malik and Marik said he'd start looking for her.

"I hope she's not getting hurt or anything. I can't bear tom lose her again" Ryou said sadly. Yami looked at him. Ryou noticed and smiled. "Don't worry, she's just like a sister for me, besides I know she likes you more" Yami nodded, absently, still shocked and scared about Tsuki had said before about Yugi. He felt a tear running down his cheek.

"We'd better go see if she's alright. She's still weak since yesterday" Goku said, walking out the others following her.

In the Park 

"Anzu!" Yuya called as she stepped out of the portal behind Anzu, Jou and Honda. Anzu just looked at her and smirked.

"I see you've decided to show yourself again, 'Your Highness'. This timw without your protectors. That wasn't very smart, not at all" Anzu mocked. Yuya only glared at her.

"I don't need them to protect me, when I'm going to make you pay for everything you've caused me all these years" Yuya hissed. Anzu looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? You first appeared when Tsuki came here, besides now I've never met you since Egypt" Anzu said.

"Drop the act, Teanna! Why did you do it? I never did anything to you!" Yugi cried.

"You didn't?! Your damn husband killed my father, and the worst part is that I wanted to take your place at his side. If you die I can become his wife, and you'll be stuck in the Afterlife again" Anzu said, chuckling evilly. Jou and Honda approached her. Yuya felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Why?" she asked sadly.

"Because, if I kill you then my father could come back and we'd be able to rule over everyone. Your precious Pharaoh would be under our control as well. It's sad that you and that good-for-no-reason Yugi can't be here to see it" Anzu said. Yugi glared at her.

"I won't allow that to happen! It's been my destiny to save the world before, and it's not different this time either!" Yugi/Yuya snapped.

"You talk like that midget Yugi. It's disgusting! I did everything to make him make suicide, but he just ran away! Anzu yelled. Yugi/Yuya growled, glowing with a white light, hints of silver in it.

"Yes! He ran away from you! But he isn't gone! And he isn't 'good-for-no-reason'! You don't know anything about the pain you've caused me! When I found out that you controlled my friends to hurt me, I got furious! I will kill you Teanna! Even if I have to die myself!" Yugi yelled.

"What are you-?" Anzu's eyes widened as she realized what Yugi had said. She began to laugh like a maniac. "Now I get it! So little Yugi came back did he? Just not as we know him"

"Ammit take you back to where you belong! Teanna, you'll die today!" Yugi yelled as she called forth a monster. Glowing red eyes could be seen through a giant black vortex. "Red Eyes Black Dragon come forth!" Jou and Honda stopped as the dragon emerged. Anzu's face were blank of emotion.

"What are you waiting for?! Attack her!" Anzu ordered them, and they did. They ran towards Yugi.

"Jou, Honda, please snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you" Yugi begged, but in vain. Red Eyes went between them, and glared at Jou. It roared and picked them up, and began to shake them. Yugi looked at them, begging Red Eyes to be careful. Anzu had meanwhile sneaked behind her, and began to chant. Black fluid sipped out from the ground and soon a very familiar monster stood beside her.

"Sfinx Teleia! Attack the Pharaoh's Queen!" she ordered. Yugi turned around, and was thrown into a brickwall a few metres away. Sfinx Teleia and Teanna came after her. Sfinx Teleia bit down in her shoulder, Yugi cried in pain, but she hold back her scream. Sfinx Teleia released her shoulder, and Teanna took a grip around her neck. "So do you give up, little 'princess'?"

"N-never..." Yugi replied. "If I did I'd never be able to kill you" Yugi coughed up some blood. Teanna glared at her, some of the blood had landed on her new dress.

"You'll pay for that!" she hissed. She made a move to throw Yugi to Sfinx Teleia, but as she did Sfinx Teleia was destryed. "Who dares to interupt?!"

"Who in Ra's name do you think?!" an angry voice asked. Anzu turned around the see Yami, Bakura and the whole gang behind her. Slifer the Sky Dragon above her. Yugi smiled weakly.

"Anzu, why are you doing this?"

"My Pharaoh, that's not Anzu. Her real name is Teanna" Shadi said. Teanna growled. How dared he?

"What I'm doing? What should have been done as fast as I saw her!" Teanna screamed.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered. Teanna gloared at her, before smirking and throwing Yugi's head into the wall again. Yugi fell to the ground uncouncious. Everyone gasped horrified. Aylee ran together with Ryou and Malik to her.

"How dare you hurt her?!" Bakura yelled. Teanna just looked at him and snorted.

"Her? Oh, 'she' didn't tell you her secret? I know you knew who she was. I can do whatever I want with that slut, I bet she's been raped every since she left town" Teanna said, before she and Sfinx Teleia disappeared.

"How is she?" Krillin asked, as Yami ran over to Yugi, and Aylee put her in his arms.

"Not good I'm affraid. We'd better take her to the hospital" he replied. Goku paled. "What's wrong with him?"

"He hates syringes" Krillin explained. "Even if he isn't the one who needs to take them" Yami sweat dropped.

TBC

Okay, that's it

It might be a little stiff

If it is I'm so sorry

Next chapter will be better

Piccolo and Dende will come to the resque

See ya the next time

Plz Read & REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10 Unnamed

Hi back finally

I've had a great Easter holiday, and I hope you had one too

I'd better start with this chapter, but first

Thank you everyone for the reviews

I've been exhausted the whole past week, and I don't know why, hopefully it'll get a little better now that it's school again, or it might just get worse

Hmm, I've had this feeling that I've forgotten something, and with my bad memory, it's most likely that I have...

(Red Eyes still holding Jou and Honda in their legs)

Oh well, let the chapter begin

P.S. I kinda wrote 'Sfinx Teleia' instead of 'Sphinx Teleia' last time (blushes)

'Sfinx' is the Swedish name and spelling of 'Sphinx' so I made a small mistake :P Thanks Cactus Bob for pointing that out

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z, I only owe the idea to this fic

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 10 **

Yami picked Tsuki up and they all ran to the hospital, which luckily laid two blocks away. They ran into the emergency.

"We need help!" Yami yelled. A doctor and some nurses came running and took Yugi away from them. Yami and the others went to the waiting room.

"I hope Tsuki's alright..." Ryou said sadly. Bakura embraced him comforting, doing his best to comfort his hikari.

"When I find that-that, arght! I can't even call her anything, nothing's as bad as she is!" Aylee exclaimed. Marik nodded.

"Yes, Marik want to send his creatures after her. Marik can do?" Marik asked. Malik glanced at his yami.

"No, Marik. Not now, it's not the right time..." he said. Marik nodded and looked down at the floor, imagining Anzu to be a small ant that he stepped on.

"Maybe we should call the others" Goku said. Krillin nodded slowly, as if he was thinking. "Krillin?"

"Yeah, I heard you, Goku. We should maybe wait, and see how she is. It's unnecessary to worry them if there isn't anything wrong with her" Krillin replied. "But we should maybe try and find Goten, Trunks and Vegeta. They'll be upset if we don't tell them. Besides Vegeta'd probably destroy the whole city, just to make sure he'd kill that girl" Goku laughed.

"I'm sure he would" he said. "I'll go look for them as soon as we know how Yu- I mean Tsuki is" Yami raised an eyebrow, what had Goku almost said? Yuya or something else?

"I'm sure our Queen will be alright" Shadi stated. Yami looked at him.

"How can you be sure of that? Anzu-Teanna threw her head right into a brick wall. That could do serious damage..." Yami said worriedly. Shadi looked at him, his blue eyes emotionless as always.

"My Pharaoh, you must have some faith. Our Queen is strong, always has and always will. She won't let her be defeated by Teanna, you two have defeated others who have been a much bigger threat than her before, and she survived Teanna the last time as well" Shadi said. Aylee glared at him and began talking in a language that no one was familiar with, in fact she almost yelled at him. Shadi blinked a little, blushed slightly and nodded.

'What is she-? Is she scolding him?' Yami thought. Aylee finally stopped and took a few deep breaths to calm down.

'I can't believe that Shadi told Yami that much. What if he finds out that Tsuki is Yugi?' Aylee thought, sitting down beside Ryou and Bakura.

"Is it only me or did we forget something before?" Bakura asked. (A/N maybe two certain boys in the claws of Red Eyes? --; ) The others shook their heads. (Jou: Get us down from here!!!)

After an hour the doctor finally came into he waiting room. Goku had fallen asleep, and Marik had sent a flowerpot to the Shadow Realm.

"Miss Tsuki Son?" he said. Everyone stood up, and Goku woke up as well.

"How is she?" Yami asked. The doctor gave them a small smile.

"Well, she's actually quite fine during the circumstances. Her skull is whole and fine. She has some small wounds, but they're not serious. What we're worried about is that she got that hit in her head on a very special place. She got it right in the area were the sightcentra is, we'll just have to wait and see when she wakes up" the doctor said. Yami shook in worry and fear. The doctor gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, we're pretty sure that she'll be alright, with maybe a small concussion"

"Can we go see her?" Ryou asked. She nodded.

"Of course, follow me" she said, and led them down the hallway. She stopped at a room and opened the door. On the bed inside the room lay Yugi, an oxygen mask on her mouth, and an I.V. in her arm. Her face was peaceful, and her breathing deep. Yami went inside the room, the others right behind him. He sat down beside the bad, and took her hand into his own.

"When she wakes up, just push that little red button" the doctor said before going away.

"How could it come to this...?" Yami whispered.

A couple of hours later...

A soft moan could be heard, breaking the silence within the room. Everybody's attention was focused at the person in bed. Amethyst eyes slowly opened, or rather half opened. Everybody went over to the bed, even Kaiba, who Ryou had called earlier.

"Tsuki? Are you alright?" Goku asked. She moved her face in different directions as if she tried to focus her eyes at him. She blinked confused.

"Tsuki?" Yami asked, now very worried just as the others were.

"Y-yami? Is that you?" she asked, her voice shaking. He went closer to her, and waved an hand in front of her face. "Yami?" she asked again, now fearful.

"Tsuki, can you see anything? Anything at all?" he asked her. She blinked. Then shook her head.

"N-no, nothing, just darkness...Darkness and shadows" she replied. "Yami? Why's it so dark?" Yami sighed soft, and sadly.

"I think we'd better call for the doctor" he said to the others. Ryou, who was closest to it pressed it. Shortly after the doctor came in. She began examining Yugi's eyes. She looked at her pupils with an small flashlight. She let out a sad sigh, and turned to Yami and the others.

"I'm very sorry, but her sight is gone...That blow to her head, did damage it more then we thought" she said. Everyone gasped, tears were forming in Ryou's eyes. Bakura embraced him tight. The doctor left them alone. Yami went over to Yugi, or what he thought was Tsuki/Yuya, and kneeled beside her bed. He put his hand ob her shoulder, causing her to come out of the chock she was in. She turned her head towards him, tears forming and she threw her arms around his neck (A/N OO how did she do that...? Yugi: I'm special! w

Yami: Yup! (having major make-out) Me: OoU ehm, I think I'll look at the screen now).

Yami hugged her, sitting down beside her in bed and pulled her closer. She cried into his chest, causing his tank top to get soaked, but he didn't mind... The others decided to leave them alone, and went out of the room.

"I think it's time to call the others now" Krillin said. Goku nodded.

"Yes, could you start call the others while I try to contact Piccolo and Dende?" Goku asked. Krillin nodded and went to the phones, together with Kaiba, who was going to call Mai and Ishizu.

After they all had called or contacted the others, everyone decided to fix something to eat, although they didn't have much of an appetite. Yami was still together with Yugi, comforting her and soothed her with sweet nothings.

"I hope she'll get through this" Malik said.

"I'm sure little Yugi can take this. She's strong..." Bakura said. The others looked at him, doubt in their eyes. "What?! If not, could we not just as that dragon to restore her sight?"

"Yeah, we could...but they'll be stones for another month or two..." Krillin said.

"Then you're lucky that we came" a voice said. Everybody turned to see...

Meanwhile

Yugi had stopped crying and instead she cuddled up against Yami's chest, causing the Pharaoh to blush. Yugi smiled softly, sensing his yami's feeling through the link, even though it was closed.

"I'm so sorry for not coming there in time..." Yami said. Yugi looked up at him.

"You have nothing to say sorry about, it's not your fault..." she said softly, lovingly. Yami shook his head.

"Yes, it is. I didn't realize what Anzu- I mean Teanna did until-" he was cut of by two fingers on his lips.

"I won't accept you being depressed about things you can't control. You can't save everyone all the time, you're special yes, but still a human... I'm just happy you finally found out about Teanna, but then again she found out who I am a well.." Yami looked down at her questioning.

"What do you mean? I thought-" he was cut of again, but this time by the door. The others came inside together with...two green males. One older looking, wearing robes and a purple martial arts clothes under it. The younger looking was wearing something that looked like a large dress, with a west. "Who are you?" he asked coldly. Yugi sensed his worry and opened her eyes again.

"Yami, calm down" Ryou said. "They're friends" The smaller of the two green men went over to them.

"Hi, I'm Dende" he said. Yami nodded, but stayed were he was.

"Dende? Then that means that Piccolo's here too" Yugi said.

"Yes" Piccolo said.

"sorry, I would hug you guys, but as I can't see and someone's my in his grip, and won't let me go..." Yugi said, giggling slightly, as Yami hold her tighter. Dende smiled and began looking into her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Yami asked. Yugi elbowed him slightly, he winced and looked at her.

"Be nice" she scolded.

"Yu-Tsuki, I need you to turn your head towards me" Dende said.

'That's the second time someone's said Yu- and stopped' Yami thought suspiciously. Yugi did, and Dende put his hand in front of her eyes. A soft golden light came from his hand, 'til he took it away. Yugi blinked and smiled. She turned to the others, then to Yami and kissed him.

"Hello, love" she said looking straight into his eyes.

TBC

This was all for today

This story is actually soon finished

I think there'll be 3-5 more chapters

It depends on my brain ;P

I've actually gotten three more fic ideas during this small break,

And I intend to publish them as soon as I've gotten started on them

Plz read and review


	11. Chapter 11 Truth

Hiya!

I wanted to update this before I go on break

I don't really have much to say, except

THANK you for the reviews

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"

Chapter 11 Truth

Yami blinked surprised as Yugi hugged him. What had just happened? What did that strange little guy just do? He had done something with his hands, and then Tsuki had thrown herself at him.

"Thank you Dende" Yugi said cheerfully. Dende smiled.

"No, problems I'm happy that I could help" he replied.

"Yes, so am I. It's been some time since I saw you. How's Mr. Popo?" Yugi asked.

"He's fine. He's been taking care of me and the Lookout" Dende replied.

"How about you, Piccolo-san?" Yugi asked. Piccolo looked at her, and then he smiled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me san? I've been around. I've been training most of the time, I must say that it wasn't very fun without any good opponent" Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Excuse me, but what or who are you?" Yami asked. Everyone looked at him, noticing how confused he was. Yugi giggled.

"Sorry, Yami. This is Piccolo and Dende. They're Namekians. Dende here is the new God of Earth" Yugi explained. Yami looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Riiight, so he's God. Tsuki, you know that I only believe in the Egyptian gods…" he said. Yugi nodded.

"Hai, I do. What I mean is that Dende is this planet's protector. He watches over it" Yugi said.

"By the way, how is it that you can see again?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled.

"That's a very good question. There are two kinds of Namekians. There are the warriors and the healers. Dende is a healer, and Piccolo is the only warrior. Dende healed my injury, and therefore my eyes. In many ways, he's the perfect doctor"

"Okay, I think I understand. Tsuki, may I talk with you alone?" Yami asked. Yugi bliknked, but nodded. The others went outside and closed the door to leave them alone.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I just wondered why everyone's stopping after starting to say 'Yu-' all the time when I'm around?" Yugi gulped. She knew this moment would come sooner or later, she had hoped for later.

"well, promise me that you won't get mad, angry or yell at me" she said.

"I promise" Yugi took several deep breaths before she took courage to herself.

"Yami, you know that day when you foune me singing?" Yami nodded. "Well, I told you that I had a connection with Yugi...Well, that's not really true" Yami looked at her questioning. Yugi sighed. "What would you say if I told you that Yugi found out that there's seven other magical things besides the Millennium Items?"

"What kind of items?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Dragon Balls, when the dragon Shenron is summoned they grant three wishes. What if Yugi asked the dragon if he'd change him into a girl" Yugi said, blushing. Yami's eyes widened.

"W-what?" he stutered.

"I'm sorry, Mou hitori no boku" Yugi sobbed, as she reopened their link again. Yami didn't know what to do anymore. This girl was his hikari. It was Yugi. But at the same time he/she was his wife Yuya and Tsuki. Yami did the only thing he'd do at the moment. He hugged her, and let her sob into his chest. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings to her. When she finally calmed, down he wanted to know everything. She spilt everything out as fast as she could, when she told him about the boys that has flirted, sent ehr love letters or tried to get her into bed, he promised himself to send his monsters after them.

"Does Grandpa know?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, I told him the day I was here visiting him"

"So Aylee isn't your relative either?" he asked.

"No, she's my incarnation or Yuya's old friend. She's like Shadi, speaking of Shadi, she has a crush on him" Yugi said giggling. Yami raised an eye brow.

"Oh really? Thank you, aibou. Now I have something on her incase she tries something" he said smirking. Yugi shook her head.

"I can't believe that you're taking this so well" she said. Yami gave her a small sad smile.

"Well, in a way it's my fault that we treated you like that. If I'd known about Anzu I'd have stopped her before it went wrong" he explained. "I'm very sorry for the pain I caused you, aibou" Yugi smiled gently.

"Well, I understand. Teanna tricked me as well, no one of us knew about her true personality. Speaking of her, I need to end this with her now" Yugi said, standing up. Yami wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close, their eyes looking into each other's. A small blush covered Yugi's cheeks.

"Not without me" he said, they went closer, their lips was almost touching each other. Then the door slammed open revealing Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. Goku stood behind them, smiling apologetically. Yami's eye twitched irritated.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" Vegeta asked harshly. Yami's eyes narrowed. Yugi stepped out in front of Yami.

"Vegeta, it's alright. He knows, I've told him everything" she said. Vegeta became silent, and he glared at Yami. Yami just glared back. Goten and Trunks pushed Yami up to the wall, and Yugi protested loudly at it.

"How can we be sure that we can trust you after what you did? We don't want Yugi to be unhappy again" Goten asked. Yami glared at him. Yugi tugged at Goten's shirt.

"Goku, help!" she yelled desperately. Goku smiled, and put his hands on Trunks and Goten's shoulders.

"That's enough you two. No one here wants to see her unhappy. Yami knows about this Teanna person now, and he loves Yugi more then you two can imagine" he said, making them let Yami go. Yugi was at his side and began to check him. They could hear her mutter something about 'mad fighting loving saiyans' under her breath. After making sure that he was alright, they left the hospital.

"So have any idea where she is?" Bakura asked. Yugi shook her head.

"No, not yet. But there's a thing I have to take care of first" she replied, walking towards the park. She found Red Eyes easily and told him to release Jou and Honda. Then she gave them something so Teanna's control over them disappeared.

"Ow! My head!" Jou exclaimed, and put a hand to his fore head. He looked up when he heard a very familiar giggling and sniggering. He saw Yami and a female Yugi look a like, and the rest behind them. "Uh, hello?" he said. "What's going on?"

"Well, Jou, what's the last thing you remember?" Yami asked. Jou blinked twice.

"Uh, I dunno. I was with Anzu on dat cafe, then everythin's blank" he repleid. Honda had the same answer.

"She probably poisoned them through their food or drinks" Yugi stated. Yami and Aylee nodded.

"Yeah, that son, eh, daughter of that Ra damn bastard" Aylee cursed. Yugi stood up.

"Now, now, Aylee, we don't want you to have such language. Not when you can kick her ass to the Shadow Realm" Yugi tsked. Yami smiled proudly.

"Uh can someone tell us what gives?" Jou asked. Yugi smiled.

"Sure, here's the summary. I'm Yugi, Anzu's Anubis evil daughter, Teanna who wants to kill me, marry, Yami, and took over your minds" Yugi smiled. Jou's eyes widened. Everyone waited for his reaction.

"THAT ¤!#"?#))!"(# !!!" he screamed. Yugi began to giggle. "It's nut funny, Yuge"

"Thihi, sorry Jou" she stopped when she saw a sertain little brown creature coming towards them. "Kuriboh, did you find her?" A nod. "Take us there, it's time for us to end this once and for all" Bakura, Marik and Vegeta cracked their fists, smirking evilly, Yami's smile darkened. "I ahev a feeling that there's people here who's going to enjoy this"

"Damn right we are" they replied. Kuriboh took them to an empty warehouse in the docks. They went inside. In the middle of the warehouse Anzu sat waiting on a chair.

"I've been waiting for you, 'my Queen'. It's time for you to take my father's place in the Afterlife"

"Your father never got there, he is trapped in one of the seven hells! I'll never take his place. You on the other hand won't be so lucky! I'll make sure that you feel every little bit of pain you've caused me and the others during the years!" Yugi snapped. "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon, then I use it to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and then my Tyrant Dragon" she said. The big black dragon appeared. Jou looked at it impressed. "Then I use Dragon Treasure ti higher their attackpoints"

"I summon my Theinen The Great Sphinx!" Teanna said. Yami, Yugi and Kaiba grimached at the sight of the monster they remembered it very well.

"I summon the three almighty gods of Egypt. Come forth Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami said. Obelisk and Slifer appeared. Ra appeared in his sphere mode. "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall… call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" ( A/N I hope I got the chant right, I had to listen to it and write it down)

TBC

Oh my what's going to happen next? w

I have to end it here, as I have a few things to take care of

PLz read and review

_  
I beseech thee, grace our humble game._  
_But first I shall...call out thy name,_

_Winged Dragon of Ra!"_


	12. Chapter 12 Peace

Hiya!

It took a while, but here it is

I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of this fic

But I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have when I wrote it

Thank you everyone for the reviews

Anyone that's going to see Transformers or Harry Potter and the goblet of fire?

I can recomend Transformers it's really good, and funny. A little long maybe, but definately worth to see.

If you have any questions about my fics feel free to ask me

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not owe YuGiOh or Dragon Ball Z

"Talking"

'thinking'

"Egyptian"

Chapter 12 Peace

"Almighty protector of the sun an sky. I beg of thee. Please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseth thee. Grace our humble game, but first I shall call out thy name... Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami called out, and Ra appeared. Teanna glared at the three gods and the three dragons that Yami and Yugi had summoned. Goku, Vegeta and the others, except Bakura and the Yugioh gang, stared wide eyed at them.

"I had no idea that Yugi could do that" Goku said. Trunks and Goten looked at Piccolo, Krillin and Dende, appearently they didn't know it either.

"We did. She did it once in school before we got here. Some boys tried to get her with them so that they could...you know" Trunks said. Yami's face suddenly appeared in front of his. Trunks jumped surprised. Yami's aura was flaring up as Ra in his Pheonix mode.

"THEY WHAT?!" he yelled. Bakura and Marik sighed. They went over and dragged the Pharaoh away toward Teanna instead. "Hey, let go of me!"

"No way, yours highly highness. You should take out your anger on her, and help your hikari to defeat that woman once and for all" Bakura said. Yami glared at him, before yanking himself free. He strode over to stand by Yugi's side. Yugi smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Glad that you desided to finally join me" she said.

"Believe me I'm more then happy to do this...er, again" he said before they glared at Teanna together. Teanna smirked arrogantly, and raised a hand.

"You won't be a match for me, Yuya. You're weak before, and you still are. You'll die for my hand in this time as well, just as you did three thousand years ago (A/N If I've said 5000 before then I'm sorry, I do kinda tend to get confused and forget things ;)" Teanna laughed. Yugi gritted her teeth.

"You're wrong, I'll survive and send you back to your father in the seven hells. May the gods have mercy uppon your soul, or feed Ammit with it" Yugi spat. Then all hell broke lose. Teanna sent her monster after Yugi and both Yugi's and Yami's monsters protected them and fought back. Secretly Teana summoned a shadow asp (A/N It's a venomous snake, can camouflage itself as it sneaks upon their victims) and it coiled it way behind Yugi.

"You've always believed that there's some good even in the most evil of people, Yuya, and that's what will take your life. Even if I die, there'll be others" Teanna smirked. Yugi's eyes widened for a second, but then she became quite unreadable. She just stood there looking toward everyone.

"Yugi, don't let her intimidate you! Don't believe any word that she says. She only tries to distract you. She's affraid of you" Goten said. Yugi looked at him.

"I know...but she has a point as well. I was bullied by people before I solved the Puzzle, and after there's Zorc, Marik, Pegasus, Dartz and so many others that were after us" Yugi said softly. Then she looked at Teanna again. "Even if what you say is true...I can't allow you to continue! My Dragons attack her! Finish this battle!" Red Eyes Darkness Dragon took the lead, followed by Tyrant Dragon. As Yugi's Dragons were coming at Teanna and Theinen, she commanded her shadow asp to attack Yugi. It bared it's poisonous fangs and made ready to bit down in her ankle. Aylee noticed, and shook Shadi violently.

"YUYA, watch out!"she called out...but it was too late. The asp bit down, mixing it's poison with Yugi's blood. Yugi's eyes clenched shut. Yami called her name, was at her side the next moment. He held her in his arms.

"Yami, I'm fine. We have to take care of her" Yugi said. Yami shook his head so violently, that his head just looked like a foggy blur. "The poison won't take affect until a few minutes, we can take her in time"

"You stay here, I won't lose you again. This is the same poison that our child's life and almost took your's as well last time, I won't let that happen again" Yami said. Everyone gasped at the news. Yugi's eyes was clouded and pained. "I'm sorry, koi. I know how you took it the last time, but I don't want that to happen to us again" Yami said, two tears ran down his cheeks. Yugi nodded and looked over at Goku and the others.

"Could you try to eliminate that asp? I-I don't want it to hurt anyone else" Yugi said. "Whatever you do, don't let it bite you. It's poison is very fatal, you'll die within minutes"

"You just focus on killing her. If she's not removed from this planet in two minutes I'll do it for you" Vegeta stated.

"Of course" Yugi and Yami replied. Yami stood up, holding Yugi up within his arms. Yugi's monsters had disappeared the moment she was attacked, but the Egyptian Gods were still there. Teanna's Theinen The Great Sphinx had taken some final blows from Yugi's monsters before they vanished completely, so it was weakened, but it was still not beaten.

"Gods of Egypt, hear me. Banish this creature of evil back to it's part of the Realm of the Shadows!" Slifer, Ra and Obelisk combined their power and attacked with all their power, Theinen was pulverised and Teanna fell to the ground. As it had been a Shadow game, she'd lose her life.

"You naive idiots. You might have beaten me, but I still won. The poison has reached her heart and she'll die within minutes" Teanna hissed. Vegeta, who by now had had enough, finished her off with a blast of energy. Slifer, Ra and Obelisk disappeared as there was nothing more they could do.

"Yugi!" Yami cried out. Yugi had started to cough up blood and clutched her chest. Aylee and the others ran over.

"No, not again..." Aylee said, as she fell to her knees.

"What's going on? Can't we just take her to a hospital or something? Dende, you can heal her?" Krillin said. Bakura shook his head.

"No, he can't. It won't do to take her to a hospital either" Bakura said, his eyes lowered to the ground.

"So what? We're just gonna sit here and wait for her to die?!" Krillin yelled.

"She's bitten for the second time. There's no hope for her, except that the Afterlife will greet her as the Queen she was. The gods will make sure she'll be happy until she's reunited with her soul mate again" Bakura said.

"But she was only bitten once" Goten said.

"Yes, that's true, she was bitten once in this life and once in her previous, but that doesn't matter. When you've been bitten by a shadow asp, you'll die immediately. Last time she'd the child in her body as well, and therefore she could be saved, but not until a lot of work from the healers, elves and the other creatures of the Shadow Realm" Aylee explained.

"Yami..." Yugi whispered. Yami bent down. "I'm sorry...for leaving you again"

"It's okay, koibito. I'll find you again, I promise" Yami said, stroking her hair. Yugi smiled weakly and slowly closed her eyes. As she fell limb in his embrace he couldn't take it anymore, the tears ran freely down his cheeks, and he pulled the body of his beloved closer to him. Everyone's eyes closed and Ryou and Malik sobbed in their yamis' embraces. Goku walked over to Yami, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lose hope just yet. We have a way to get her back" he said, getting everyone of the YGO gang's attention.

"What?!" They said at the same time.

"How? How can you get back someone from the dead? Her soul is taken to Osiris and the other gods to be judged right now" Yami said.

"Well, as far as I know Yugi hasn't been brought back to life again, and the Dragon Balls can resurrect people that has died a too early death, as long as they haven't been it earlier" Goku said. Dende and Piccolo nodded.

"But even if she has, there's no need to worry. If our Shenron can't bring her back, then Namek's should be able to do it" Dende stated.

"Yami, what do you think?" Bakura asked. "It's after all-"

"Your choise" Ryou continued.

"Let's give it a try. I can't live without her"

"Then let the hunt for the Dragon Balls begin again" Trunks and Goten said. Vegeta sighed. Piccolo went over to Yami.

"It'll take another month or two until the Dragon Balls are returned to normal again, until then and under the time they look for the Dragon Balls we need to protect her body, so it doesn't start to rot" he said. Yami nodded.

"I know where it'll be protected. Mana, Mahado come forth" the mages appeared and brought Yugi's body back with them to the Shadow Realm at Yami's request. "Now, I hope you're right about this, otherwise I'll curse your souls for eternity" Goten, Dende and Trunks took a step back at his last sentence. Yami snorted and left all of them there.

"I'll go after him" Ryou said, before going after Yami.

"I can't believe Yuge's gon" Jou said, now sulking.

"Don't worry Jounouchi, you heard them. She'll come back" Malik said, as he placed a hand on Jou's shoulder.

"Well, it looks like the little puppy is more weaker minded then I thought. If you even for a second doubt that Yugi'll be gone forever then you're not the friend as I thought you were" Kaiba said. That had the effect on Jou as Kaiba knew it would have.

"Shut up, you nonchalant C.E.O. that only cares about yourself! Yuge's my best friend! If that damn bitch hadn't put that spell or whatever it was on us, we'd still be at Yuge's side" Jou shouted at him. Kaiba just smirked.

"Well, she did. I'm one of the few people that's actually cared about Yugi the last couple of months, I helped her get away from here as well, and I fixed so that her only friends could visit her" Kaiba replied calmly. "So don't say that I only care about myself"

"Could you two calm down? You're not doing this a bit better" Aylee said. Shadi had disappeared, and now she'd go after him. "I'll return when Yugi's revived, if she's that is" Then she disappeared right in front of their eyes. Bakura shook his head.

"Well, it's no use to just stand here. We'd better go home. I mean we'll have to wait until those balls an be detected" he said.

"Yes, Malik and Marik go home. Ishizu worried, might want to know what happened to Yugi" Marik said, before pulling his hikari with him.

"We'll contact you when we've all of the Dragon Balls" Goku said. Bakura nodded and then he and the others left as well.

Two months later

"Arise Shenron!" The call echoed throught the area. Lightnings struck down around them. Then the dragon appeared. The yamis and hikaris awasn't impressed at him, as they knew there was bigger creatures in the Shadow Realm.

"Why have you summoned me?" the dragon asked. Yami cleared his troath.

"Could you bring back my hikari?" he asked, being a little sceptic. The dragon's eyes glowed red.

"Your wish has been granted. Now for your next wish" Shenron said.

"We don't need them, Shenron" Goten said.

"Very well. Until next time" then he disappeared and the Dragon Balls were scattered over the Earth again. In the next moment a vortex opened and Yami was tackled down by Yugi. Yami's eyes were wide for a moment before he started to cry tears of happiness. They just laid on the ground hugging eachother.

A while later everyone stood outside Kaiba Corp. Yugi stood snuggled by Yami's side, just as he, er, she should be. Kaiba had made sure to send Goku and the other's stuff back home. So now it was time to say good bye. Yugi stepped forth.

"I can't thank you enough. You've done so much for me this past months, and I'm forever grateful. I hope I can repay you someday" Yugi said.

"Well there's one thing you could do. Me and Oob have an sparring session in a few months and we need someone to make food" Goku said. Yugi smiled.

"Sure, I'll be happy to help you then" Yugi said with a smile. Now Yami stepped out beside his hikari.

"I want to thank you as well. If it hadn't been for you Teanna'd hunt Yugi down and kill her. Even so I want to thank you for taking care of her"

"Don't mention it, we're just happy that we were able to help" Trunks said. They took fare well, and then Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Krillin flied back home. Later Yami, Yugi and their friends sat in the Kame Game Shop talking and watching a movie. At midnight the others went home and left Yami and Yugi alone. They lay in their bed, Yugi was snuggled up beside Yami, with her head on his chest.

"So, what do you think our future holds for us, beloved?" Yugi asked, breaking the silence. Yami glanced down at her. He stroked her hair slowly.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that. What do you say about trying to become parents again?" Yami asked with a smirk. He laughed softly at the deep red blush covering Yugi's cheeks. She pulled a pillow over her head, and hid her face under it. This only caused Yami to laugh more. He pulled the pillow from her, bent down and kissed her deeply.

Owari – The End

That's all for this fic.

I've planned on a sequel, but that's for you to decide

Do you want a sequel?

PLz read and review


End file.
